Julia Chang Reads Her Fan Emails
by dunkingman
Summary: This time we have the archaeologist and fighter Julia Chang to sit down and read some emails by her admirers by asking how things are going in her life and perhaps a possible reappearance in the next tournament.
1. Julia Session 1

Julia Chang Reads Her Fan Mail

 _Violet Systems Biochemical and Cell Research Laboratory near Phoenix, Arizona…_

After the last King of Iron Fist Tournament the forester & archeologist, Julia Chang, had formed a partnership with Violet Systems in an attempt to fund her reforestation project in the desert regions of Northern Arizona. With enough ingredients, personnel, and funds, Julia directed and commenced the operation to plant all of the seeds for the project. Within weeks of the first phase of planting, lots of young trees were beginning to grow.

The first phase of the project will take another 5 years for completion, but so far progress is turning out smoothly for the young scientist. Julia is not sure if she will return to the King of Iron Fist Tournament again, but decided to sit down and reply back to her fans and admirers about her life. This special Q & A is brought you to by MartialArtsJunkie Magazine.

Julia Chang: "Umm…Hi everyone. It's been a while since I've talked with the media, even social media. But I will answer all of your questions without sounding too boring or sarcastic. Okay, so here we go."

 ** _Email #1_**

 _Question: "Will you fight in the next tournament?"_

Julia: "There's really no incentive for me to return at this time. I've been too busy with the project and furthering my studies in bioengineering along with archaeology and instruction design. In my spare time I still train my body though."

 ** _Email #2_**

 _Question: "Are you friends with Jaycee at all?"_

Julia: "I've met Jaycee, but personally I don't know her. We don't communicate often, so not sure if I would call her a friend, but she's a great athlete nonetheless."

 **Email #3**

 _Question: "How is your mother doing these days?"_

Julia: "My mother is doing well. She's still living at the cottage near the reservation in Apache County. She still works part time as a park ranger and a hunter. We talk very often. And yes, she still looks great for her age."

 ** _Email #4_**

 _Question: "How long is your reforestation project going to last?"_

Julia: "I'm hoping for another 30 years in order for it to completely work. I expect some drawbacks because of funding and resources running out, but if I can green up a good chunk of Northern Arizona in 10 more years, then I will be satisfied with that. : )."

 **Email # 5**

 _Question: "What made you get into fighting anyways?"_

Julia: "I wasn't forced to fight or anything. My mother for as long as I can remember taught me martial arts. It came in handy as I got older because sometimes boys and girls too would be overly aggressive towards me for several reasons. My first appearance at the King of Iron Fist Tournament was after Heihachi took my mother hostage for our tribe's treasure. Afterwards I've been going back ever since because G Corporation found about my research and wanted me to work for them or die. So yeah, it's not like I want to fight all the time. I do what I have to because I love Mother Earth and I don't want to see her destroyed."

 **Email #6**

 _Question: "Can you see without your glasses?"_

Julia: "I have Hyperopia. So when I fight I don't really need glasses to see. Only when I have to read things up close. Sometimes I need contacts, especially after a nagging headache."

 **Email #7**

 _Question: "Who do you consider to be your toughest competition at the tournaments?"_

Julia: "They were all challenging to me. I guess King personally, because I could never beat him. The women, probably Christie and Ling Xiaoyu."

 ** _Email #8_**

Question: "Did you hear about the revival of Kazumi Mishima?"

Julia: "Mother told me about it. She said this could mean more destruction or it might be Mother Earth's answer to the wars that have been going on in recent years. I will keep a close watch on things that's for certain."

 **Email #9**

 _Question: "What are your hobbies other that fighting?"_

Julia: "I like to hike and climb cliffs. Of course I study a lot giving my profession. It's more of a need than a hobby now. What else? I like to cook. Oh, and I love zip lining!"

 **Email #10**

 _Question: "Will you bestow the world your current measurements?"_

Julia: "I prefer not to answer that."

 **Email #11**

 _Question: "How long have you been working as an archeologist?"_

Julia: "It's been 5 years now. It went by fast, but the job has had its highs and lows. It's been a thrill for me along with danger of course. : )."

 **Email #12**

 _Question: "There are some newcomers in the next tournament. Have you seen them all and what are your thoughts about them?"_

Julia: "Yes, I've caught some highlights of these guys on the internet. Claudio is really mysterious, I don't know what his deal might be joining the tournament. Just get a bad vibe from him. Lucky Chloe has a very unusual style of fighting, she fights similar to Christie and yet she seems so playful about it. It's fascinating! Josie Rizal I'm worried about because she has a lot of potential but still seems inexperienced out there and she seems bipolar at times. I wonder what made her do this tournament? And Katarina's intentions don't seem pure at all, but if she can get after the Mishimas then she may not be all bad to me."

 **Email #13**

 _Question: "What is your relationship like with Lee Chaolan?"_

Julia: "I will be forever grateful for Mr. Chaolan's generosity in helping with the reforestation efforts. My biggest gripe with him is his constant flirts with me. I keep telling him I'm not interested in him. He's way too old for me, plus he already has tons of girlfriends. I would simply be another number in his collection. Other than that, he keeps me employed under his company, so I can't complain too much."

 **Email #14**

 _Question: "Are you currently in a relationship?"_

Julia: "No I am not dating at this time. I've been too busy with work."

 **Email #15**

 _Question: "Is it true you dated Bob Richards?"_

Julia: "Yeah, 2 years ago actually. We dated while I was in Texas after a conference. The guy left the date to go after some robbery suspects. He's more interested in being a hero than just settling down with a girl. I kinda let him be after that."

 **Email #16**

 _Question: "Are you good at other sports?"_

Julia: "I'm pretty decent at archery and horseback riding, but I'm pretty bad at all the other sports though."

 **Email #17**

 _Question: Can I take a tour of your forest once it's fully grown?"_

Julia: "We're not quite ready yet for tourists to arrive once Phase 1 is through. Give us at least another year for further testing and analysis. Then we can give visitors the okay to come see the forest."

 **Email #18**

 _Question: "How can your trees survive in the desert?"_

Julia: "To make a long answer short, it's the use of Genocell. It would take a while to explain so check out our website for more details."

 **Email #19**

 _Question: "Why won't you take Ganryu as your husband? He always talks about you in his interviews?"_

Julia: "I can't do it. He's another creeper like Lee. Plus he tried to get after my mom a lot too. I think she feels the same way I do about him."

 **Email #20**

 _Question: "Are you a good singer?"_

Julia: "No I'm terrible actually. My mother is great at it though."

 **Email #21**

 _Question: "Is it true that you trained with the great Wang Jinrei?"_

Julia: "Yeah I did as a teenager. He's so strict! My goodness! One time he had me do stationary squats while holding two buckets of water for 1 hour. My legs were done afterwards, and all because I messed up on a move he taught me. Longest summer of my life!"

 **Email #22**

 _Question: "Can you mail me your panties?"_

Julia: "You're getting blocked creeper!"

 **Email #23**

Question: "What is your least favorite animal?"

Julia: "Probably termites, only because they destroy trees. There is a bug company joint venturing with Violet Systems that comes around the forest every two weeks to spray repellents on the trees."

 **Email #24**

 _Question: "What is a normal day of training like for you?"_

Julia: "My training regimen. On a typical week I go about four days now. Used to be 5 before the tournament. After work or early in the morning before work, I run about 2-3 miles. It might be at home or at the wildlife parks outside the city. Hate the public ones, too many eyes. Then it's working on my core for 20 minutes, meaning abs and back. Stretching for 15 minutes. Then some Tai Chi for 30 minutes before hitting the bag for another 30 minutes. Other days I work strictly on certain combos and acrobatics. Sometimes I go marathon running or even climbing the mountains, to mix things up. If my mother comes in town, King, Armor King, Tiger or Christie then it's sparring. But that's like on weekends most of the time."

 **Email #25**

 _Question: "If you're not planning to enter the tournament, which fighter would you like to see win?"_

Julia: "I'm hoping Lars, because he's the brother of Lee Chaolan and he's not this power driven glory seeking individual that would cause harm to the planet unlike his father and his other offspring. Of course I'll be rooting for King too."

 **Email #26**

Question: "What type of cars do you drive?"

Julia: "I'm more of a Jeep girl. Especially the Rubicon. I'm an archeologist and I have to tread into dirty territory to do my job. Never into the Cadillacs like Tiger is, or the Escalades like Lili, or big limos like the Mishimas. Gimme my jeep and I'm good!"

 **Email #27**

 _Question: "Do you eat ass?"_

Julia: "Gross."

 **Email #28**

 _Question: "What is your opinion on the relationship between Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu?"_

Julia: "They're in a relationship? Hmm…guess I must be clueless because I never knew she was interested in Jin. I mean his actions caused a global war to take place. Thank the spirits it was short lived."

 **Email #29**

 _Question: "Do you make a lot of money fighting in the tournaments?"_

Julia: "You don't win prize money unless you finish in the top 5. Of course the winner gets to own the Zaibatsu. No one has yet to best a Mishima."

 **Email #30**

 _Question: "Your hair so amazing! How many years did it take to grow?"_

Julia: "Why thank you! It only took 3 years for it to grow in its current length. My hair grows fast."

 **Email #31**

 _Question: "Just how big is your reservation?"_

Julia: "Where I live it covers an area over 2,000 square miles. Natives and non Natives living there is about 10,000 of us. It's spacious because we live near state parks as well."

 **Email #32**

 _Question: "Do you see yourself becoming a model?"_

Julia: "I don't think I'm model material. Plus I like my lifestyle the way it is."

 **Email #33**

 _Question: "Why no nudes pics?"_

Julia: "Ugh. Next."

 **Email #34**

Question: "How did you escape G Corporation? Rumor has it you nearly died while trying to restore your project files."

Julia: "I was lucky to encounter Lars while he was sabotaging G Corporation in order to finds leads on Kazuya. Dr. Abel took my data after I fought in the fifth tournament and held me prisoner since I refused to help him. Anyway, Lars and the android Alisa busted me out of jail, fighting through the security before their base exploded. For that, I am truly grateful to meet Lars."

 **Email #35**

Question: "Which park is your favorite one to visit?"

Julia: "Spider Rock at Chelly Canyon. It's close to my house, and it's always a thrill to view each time. Did you know that's where Phase 1 of my project is going to take place? I can wait until that area becomes a forest!"

 **Email #36**

 _Question: "You're really smart! Could you help me with a math problem if I email you again?"_

Julia: "Well…okay. But only one for 1 problem and I'll even give you the formula to solve it. Just email me again."

 **Email #37**

 _Question: "Julia Chang! Vanilla or Chocolate! Favorite flavor?"_

Julia: "That's random. I like Kit Kats…soooo Chocolate I guess."

 **Email #38**

 _Question: "Did you hear about the wedding of Nina Williams?"_

Julia: "No I had no clue. She doesn't seem like the marriage type. When is it?"

 **Email #39**

Question: "Have you broken any bones in your body while fighting?"

Julia: "No thank the spirits. But I did crack Armor King's ribcage with an elbow strike once. Didn't phase him though." (Yawns.) "Man I getting tired. Think I will take a nice nap before do research again. Thank you guys for emails so far. I'll be sure to answer more in the near future! So long!"

To be continued….


	2. Even More Emails Session 2

**Even more emails!**

 _The residence of Michelle Chang, Apache County, Arizona, USA_ …

Taking a week off from her job, Julia visits her mother back at their tribal lands in Northern Arizona. They were packing up their gear for Monument Valley on a quick camp getaway trip. Armor King was tagging along with them, since it used to be a battleground for the early King of Iron Fist Tournaments. He knew the area even better than Michelle did. It wasn't time to leave yet, plus Armor King never showed up. Michelle was preparing some food for lunch. She insisted on doing it alone to allow Julia the deserving rest she needed. So Julia was back online only to discover more fan mail popping up.

Julia: "Wow! I have even more emails? My life's not so private anymore is it? Guess I will entertain myself some more!"

 **Email #1**

Lee Chaolan: "Ms. Chang. How are you doing my dear? Just letting you know you forgot to turn off the lights in your office again. Remember the 10% savings challenge on our electricity for all Violet Systems facilities? Don't worry you're not the only one I had to remind people of. Anyway keep up the "EXCELLENT" work! That project of yours has come a long way since the beginning 5 years ago. Sends my love to Michelle for me!" *kisses* - Lee.

Julia: "My goodness. He caught me again about those lights. Ugh. Even when he's not around, Lee can be nosy. But what's this send my love to Michelle about? I hope he's joking. Well, anyway." (Types.) "Thanks for the heads up Mr. Chaolan. I will tell my mother you said Hi. Talk to you again soon!" – Julia Chang.

 **Email #2**

Guest: "I found out your ex is gonna fight in the tournament now. What are your thoughts?"

Julia: "Huh my ex? Wait a minute. You mean Bob? Oh spirits! I hope Bob knows what he's doing. He's the type of person who is always seeking a challenge, no matter the odds. Good luck to him though."

 **Email #3**

Guest: "Hey Julia! What type of spray do you use to ward off bugs during camping trips?"

Julia: "I don't use sprays. My tribe uses a special herbal cream to ward off bugs with. Let me send you the recipe for it right quick. Hope this helps."

 **Email #4**

Guest: "Is Michelle your real mother? Just curious."

Julia: "No she isn't biologically if you're wanting to know. Mom found me abandoned on a hunting trip when I was a baby. Nobody else claimed me, so she took me in as her own. In fact as I'm typing this, I'm back at my mom's house preparing for a camp trip. So the two of us will always remain close. : )."

 **Email #5**

Lei Wulong: "To the Chang family. Greetings! This is Lei Wulong, Police Officer for the Hong Kong Department. Just informing you all about Wang Jinrei's health. He's still fighting that lung infection he can't seem to get rid of. The man is a fighter like we all know and love. So if you can try to come and visit him. If not, then please send a card or gift expressing your thoughts about him. Anyway, you all take care of yourselves. Let me know if you need anything ok?"

Julia: "Hi Lei! I'm sorry to hear about Master Wang. I will definitely tell mother that he is still very sick. I believe we should fly to China too and visit him real soon. Hopefully my boss will understand. Thank you for update Lei!"

 **Email #6**

Guest: "To Julia. Do you prefer slushes or milkshakes for dessert?"

Julia: "Huh? Well that's random. I like milkshakes better, but it's not something I drink on occasion, but I do prefer them over a slush."

 **Email #7**

Guest: "Who is the better mountain climber? You or your mother?"

Julia: "Hopefully she doesn't get mad, but I'm a better climber. And yes she did teach me everything about the basics of climbing. However I learned some tricks when I started doing it on my own."

 **Email #8**

Guest: "Have you finished college yet?"

Julia: "I'm in graduate school currently. It's been slower than I anticipated because of people interfering with my research and things like that. Now that the project is moving forward, I can finish my degree so I can add that to my resume too."

 **Email #9**

Guest: "You keep any pets around?"

Julia: "No. I don't have the time anymore. My research takes top priority not to mention school and training."

 **Email #10**

Christie: "Hey Julia! Saw your message about maybe doing a trip to the Amazon. I talked to Mr. Barros. He said he might pull some strings for you to go and not waste a lot of money. I might tag along too, it's been a while since we last met. We'll talk again soon! ; )."

Julia: "Wow! That's awesome Christie! I could definitely take some plant samples from the jungle to study the cellular structure and osmosis needed to maintain the plant's life cycle. I'm glad I could ask you about getting down there. Of course you can tag along, but be prepared to get your hands dirty. I hope you don't mind! Thanks so much!"

 **Email #11**

Guest: "Tell us the most embarrassing that's ever happened to you."

Julia: "Seriously? I think I've already mentioned about how Master Wang Jinrei used to train me. Holding buckets for 1 hour, jogging around the village while carrying stones on my back, chasing chickens around for cooking, getting suggested looks by locals, I mean I could go on and on, but I rather not get depressed right now."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "How long has it been since you started wearing glasses?"

Julia: "Since I was four. Though I usually wear contacts when I begin training."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "What is your bench press? And your mom too?"

Julia: "Probably 205lbs right now. Still can't beat my mother who's prime max was 250lbs. Impressive huh?"

 **Email #14**

Guest: "You should tell the world your measurements Ms. Chang."

Julia: "What for? Why is that important?"

 **Email #15**

Guest: "How is a beautiful woman like you not have fuck buddies?"

Julia: "Now you sound like my boss. Creep."

 _Doorbell rings_ …

Julia: "I think that's Armor King. Let me open the door."

 _But Michelle got there first_ …

Michelle: "Beastie! So glad you made it at last!" (Tight hug around him.)

Armor King (Gently rubs her back): "Grrrr. _Yeah likewise_."

Michelle: "Did you have a hard a time finding this place?"

Armor King: " _I did until the locals told me about your house description. Plus I carry a cell phone with gps_."

Michelle: "Good." (sees Julia.) "Hey sweetie! Guess who's back?"

Julia (embarrassed.): "Y..yeah. Hi Armor King!" (Thinks.): "There she goes again, showing off to Armor King."

Armor King (nods.): " _Greetings Julia._ "

Michelle: "I almost have dinner ready. I'm just waiting for the cake to bake, so sit down, and enjoy yourself Armor King. Julia! Show him to the living room so he can watch TV."

Julia: "Okay. Follow me."

 _After getting Armor King situated, he turned the remote to watch a college football game. Julia continued her emails._

 **Email #16**

Guest: "Would you like for me come by your place and show you the longest yard?"

Julia: "I decline." (-_-.)

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Does your homeland have any trees at all? How much forest coverage is it in your area?"

Julia: "Hardly any before the Genocell project went into effect. Now Phase 1 is about 95% finished. So far we have about a radius covering roughly 40 miles of tree coverage in Apache County. This includes my favorite hiking spot, Chelly Canyon. Very soon this area will reopen for tourists to come and visit. So check it out when you get a chance. Thanks for the email!"

 **Email #18**

Guest: "Why do wear such small shorts? Surely it can be because it's customary in your tribe?"

Julia: "Because it's hot. I wear jeans too, especially for forest exploration or cold weather."

 **Email #19**

Guest: "The reason why we are asking for your measurements is because the other fighters revealed theirs. So you gotta tell your loyal fans. At least give your mother's measurements. You two are about the same size."

Julia: "Other female fighters revealed theirs? I'm a little surprised they would do that. Well I guess it won't hurt to tell fans. Okay. My chest is 33. Waistline is 26. And hips are 35. In inches. There it is. I don't remember my mother's too well. So I might ask her later."

 **Email #20**

Guest: "Now tell us your bra size Julia!"

Julia: "You guys are weird."

 **Email #21**

Guest: "Here is a picture of you with your clothes nearly torn apart back in the fourth tournament after fighting Yoshimitsu. Very sexy I might add."

Julia: "Wha? How did you get that picture? Dear spirits why?!"

Michelle: "Julia! Armor King! Time for lunch!"

Julia: "Good! These emails are getting crazier by the minute!"

 _Kitchen_

At the kitchen table, Armor King's large frame nearly blocked the refrigerator, but Julia was able to squeeze through and get her plate of food at the counter. She simply walked around Michelle and sat facing the oven while Armor King and Michelle were staring at each other. The thought of knowing her mother's measurements kept bothering Julia. How weird would it be to ask that in front of a guest? Would he act silly or not? Michelle and Armor King were discussing little things about their lives since they last met face to face until Julia finally asked the question.

Julia: "Hey mom. You won't get offended if I ask you this right?"

Michelle: "Huh? What's the matter Julia? You've been quiet throughout lunch time so go ahead, ask away."

Julia: "Do you know your measurements?"

Michelle (confused.): "Measurements?"

Armor King (figured it out. Thinks.): " _Oh damn! I've been wanting to know myself. At least I know Michelle is a C cup. Her daughter might be a D size though_." (Smirk under the mask.)

Julia: "Yeah. Like around your hips, waist, and chest area."

Michelle: "Wait. Are you wanting to buy me clothes? I could use a new hunting outfit, mine is getting kinda raggedy."

Julia (Playing along.): "Sure. If that's what you want. I can help find you a new outfit."

Michelle: "Yeah. You're making way more money that I ever did at your age, so it should be a drop in the bucket for you. I'll have to check my measurement again, but last time I did it was 34-27-36. That was last year for me. Like I said it could have changed."

Julia: "Oh ok. Yea I might find something cheap online for you."

Michelle: "Great Julia. Thanks."

Armor King (Thinks.): " _What a dependable daughter_."

Michelle: "Anyway. Once we get through eating we can start putting the camp supplies in the truck that Julia rented and leave outta here."

Julia: "It's been a while since we've seen Monument Valley together and the Valley of the Gods, should be awesome."

Michelle: "I know. It's where Armor King's brother used to fight his matches during the early King of Iron Fist Tournaments."

Julia: "Armor King. What made you want to go back?"

Armor King: " _To show you ladies a great spot to view constellations without telescopes. My brother and I would look at them after training back in the early days. I still miss him._ "

Michelle: "Cheer up beastie! Now hurry up and finish your meal so we can all pack up."

Armor King: " _You got it_."

Julia didn't bother to read the other emails leftover. She had to finish packing her belongings so the family could leave at a reasonable time. Then Julia realized she forgot to tell her mother about Master Wang. Guess that will have to wait until they begin the ride over to Monument Valley.


	3. Email Session 3 & Plus Another Model Gig

**Email Session 3 & Plus another Model Gig**

 _Julia Chang's Residence, Scottsdale, Arizona_ …

After a long day at the workplace, Julia made it home back and was happy that the weekend had arrived. She was busy all the week doing conference meetings, lab research, interviews, and packing genocell fluid for the forest project back in her homeland. The first thing Julia did was lay down in her bed and sleep. It wasn't until 10:30 that night she woke up due to leaving the laptop running as a webcam call woke her up.

Julia (yawning.): "I overslept. I wonder who this is?" (Answers green.)

Shadi: "Julia! Long time no see! Are you doing well?"

Julia (Rubbing her eyes.): "Shadi? Is that you?"

Shadi: "Yes is it I! I was calling to see how you were doing lately? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Julia (Putting on her glasses from the dresser.): "No! no! Not at all. I was napping. So what's up?"

Shadi: "Well first let me start by asking how is work doing for you?"

Julia: "Aw man. I've been busy. This past week my lab finished producing 15 gallons of genocell to send back for my forest project. It helps to keep the trees alive even during the dry months. Thanks to Lee Chaolan's endorsement the project's funding is in good standing for another year. So, after that I will need additional funds."

Shadi: "I see. Let me ask this. Are you still fighting in the wrestling circuits as Jaycee? I've been seeing her back in the ring lately winning her battles so I thought that you still may be doing that.

Julia: "No. That's the original girl again. I gave her back the costume right after the special tag tournament was done. I've gotten a lot of fans in that outfit, I won't lie. Thanks to my performance, the original Jaycee is definitely benefitting based on her popularity."

Shadi: "Yes, doing the photoshoot with you as Jaycee and your mother as Emcee proved to be a serious hit! Although it has people wondering where Emcee disappeared to. Hopefully someone else can take her place. So, about these funds? Maybe we can do another photoshoot together with you as yourself of course and the setting being your homeland. What do you think Julia?"

Julia: "That sounds like a plan honestly. I mean I can't keep begging Lee for funds when he's got bigger things in his mind for work. I have to come up with other methods."

Shadi: "Wonderful. Let's setup a date then."

Julia: "Now mind you, I have to make trips for Mexico and Brazil by the end of the month."

Shadi: "Oh really? Is that all for your project as well?"

Julia: "One is to helpout King. The other trip is for my project collecting plant samples."

Shadi: "King is that jaguar wrestler right?"

Julia: "Yeah, that one. He's opening up his newly renovated orphanage. He invited me to see it."

Shadi: "That was nice of him to do. Now what's a good time to come in Arizona?"

Julia: "Come by Apache County in two weeks on Friday. I can call my mother and tell her you're coming in the area. I should be there around night time or early Saturday. Sounds good right?"

Shadi: "Two weeks. Okay I can be there and let my team know to get everything ready for the trip. I'll see you there Julia, have a good night!"

Julia: "Okay see you then Shadi. Thanks for the call!"

Shadi: "You're welcome Julia, goodnight!"

While knowing that doing another photoshoot wasn't exactly what Julia really wanted since she liked her quiet life, it had to be done since Lee's endorsement was only good for another 8 months or so. Despite the night getting later, Julia warmed herself a small meal to eat. Then she proceeded to check her emails again.

Julia: "Haven't checked my personal emails in a while. I better brace myself for this."

 **Email #1**

Coworker Sherry: _"Hey Julia, I still need your autograph for my daughter's birthday gift. She wanted the boots like the ones your wear from time to time. I thought it would be nice if you sign your name on the boots too. She's a big fan. Just an fyi."_

Julia (Types.): "Oh I forgot to come see you about that Sherry. It will be the first thing I do on Monday."

 **Email #2**

Guest: " _What's your favorite scary movie?"_

Julia: "I've heard those lines before. ; )."

 **Email #3**

Guest: _"Have you lived in Arizona your entire life?"_

Julia: "Yes, it's true. Now I'm in the big city. A stark contrast from my quiet homeland."

 **Email #4**

Guest: _"Tell us what are you doing right now?"_

Julia: "Eating at home and reading mail from the fans is all."

 **Email #5**

Guest: _"You work out quite a lot. So what is your current bench press now?"_

Julia: "I just maxed 215lbs last month. Just 35 pounds more to catch up with my mom's prime max of 250."

 **Email #6**

Guest: _How would you rate Ganryu's restaurant? Have you been there before?"_

Julia: "I been there three times. It's a unique place. They sell Japanese and American food, but on different levels. The bottom level is more like fast food style and the upper level is the sit down one with more food options. I like the sushi the best. I would give it 4 stars, only because the fast food section is not as good as the dinner one."

 **Email #7**

Guest: " _How many months until phase 1 of your project is viewable for tourists?"_

Julia: "Only 3 months away. I'm excited about it! : )"

 **Email #8**

Guest: " _Did you know Forest Law turned himself into a disc jockey? He's producing his own mixtape very soon. Just thought I let you know."_

Julia (Laughs.): "I'm not surprised. That guy is very strange. Not to mention I hear he spends a lot of his dad's money. But I didn't know he had a music side to him. What the name of his new album if you don't mine me asking?"

 **Email #9**

Guest: _"You can make a lot more money if you post your model pictures on social media sites. All the hot girls do it. Btw, are you doing okay? Stay beautiful!"_

Julia: "I rather not post pics of myself on the public sites. I'm in the works on doing a photoshoot, but it's for my forest project, not for baiting clicks if you know what I mean. And thanks for the compliment."

 **Email #10**

Guest: _"When will you get your next college degree?"_

Julia: "Next year hopefully. As long as my work doesn't take away my study time."

 **Email #11**

Guest: _"The tournament is getting closer to starting. Will you enter or just pass on it? I really like watching you fight Julia. You're amazing!"_

Julia: "I'm on the fence still. I just know that things are getting crazier now with the Mishimas still quarreling with each other. I'm just going to bide my time and watch for anything that will affect the world in a negative way. That's when I'll make a decision to fight. And thank you for liking my fights. I try my best. I really do!"

 **Email #12**

Guest: "Let me see your cameltoe! I won't show it to anyone! I promise!"

Julia (shakes her head.): "You seriously expect me to do that? You're getting blocked."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "Have you been lost hiking before?"

Julia: "No. Never. Because I always have my compass with me if I decide to go deeper in the woods or walk the desert hills off the trails. Other than that, I follow the park signs always."

Julia decided to get up and talk a walk around the neighborhood. During that walk, she thought about what it would mean if she entered the tournament. Then Julia thought about some of her peers like Wang and King and wondered how they were faring up. She needed to see Wang due to his health problems, but then there were the trips to visit King and the Amazon jungle for research. The best thing Julia could do is send some medicine to help in reducing the pain of Wang's lung infection. Finally, Julia agreed to do that photoshoot with Shadi. It was for the project, but the amount of male admirers would likely triple if she showed her real face. For that, Julia grew more nervous.

 _Two weeks later, Apache County, Arizona, Canyon de Chelly Park_ …

In the early hours of the morning Julia, Shadi, and his studio team arrived at the park where Julia's forest project was currently taking place. Shadi and his crew were impressed by the luscious greenery of the trees covering the canyon side. Now it was time to pick a spot to begin the shoots.

Julia: "What do you guys think?"

Shadi: "This is amazing! I never thought such a thing could be possible! You really are turning Arizona into a jungle!"

Julia (chuckle.): "Not exactly a jungle, but I always wanted to live near a forest and not just the dry desert."

Shadi: "Wonderful Julia! I think I wanna start shooting right here! Ok ladies! Get everything ready!"

Shadi's crew of three girls, a makeup artist, dresser, and camera girl worked very fast to setup the equipment needed to shoot. Julia stood by as the makeup artist did some final touchups on her face. Then it was time for Julia, in her beige cowgirl outfit, stand near the guardrail on the canyon side overlooking the new forest and start posing for Shadi. Throughout the course of the day, Shadi's crew and Julia went all over the forest area up until 3 in the afternoon. Then it was time to head back for Julia's home where she grew up.

Julia (Sitting near a rock.): "Aw man! This modeling stuff is tougher than I thought!"

Shadi (Packing the van with his equipment.): "It is hard work, but it will pay off very soon. Trust me on this!"

Julia: "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself here at my forest Shadi. A nice dinner awaits us back home by my mom."

Shadi: "U yes! I'm starving!"

 _90 minutes later, Michelle Chang's home_ …

Julia returned to her mom's house with her guests as they were welcomed with a large pot of beef chowder. Then the group discussed things about Shadi's job and Julia's goals going into the future.

Camera girl: "The chowder was wonderful Ms. Chang! You should give us the recipe before we go."

Michelle: "I appreciate that. I try hard to improve my cooking. I'll have Julia send you the email on where I found the recipe from."

Julia; "I gotta do it?"

Michelle: "Yep. Your mom is tired, and I gotta do dishes."

Dresser: "We can help. It's the least we can do for your troubles."

Michelle: Ah what a relief! That takes a load off my shoulders. Say Shadi, how has the job been going for you?"

Shadi: "I'm making it Michelle. Becoming independent was a risky move, but so far my past clients have loved my work. With this latest shoot with Julia, I hope to set records and at the same time, help Julia's forest project continue to maintain itself."

Michelle: "That's great! Now my only concern would be if we get more stalkers harassing Julia or myself."

Julia: "I think we were vulnerable because we decided to fight in the tournament and look for Ogre. This time I'll be more aware of my surroundings."

Michelle: "But still…"

Julia: "You can trust me on that mom. I won't get kidnapped again."

Michelle: "We'll if you say so. Now how is your job going?"

Julia: "It's going fine. I mean I'm busting my butt making genocell and other chemicals for Violet Systems. Other than that, everything is fine. The forest is doing great, so I can't complain."

Shadi: "Ooo, I'm full! The food was nice!"

Michelle: "Wonderful! Looks like everybody is closed to being finished, so I'll start taking plates."

When everybody got through eating, Shadi's group pitched in to help clean up the plates and the table. Julia decided to ask Michelle about Armor King and his whereabouts before taking out the trash.

Julia: "Mom, did you hear from Armor King at all these past couple of weeks?'

Michelle (sighs, stop drying plates.): "No. Not since our trip together at Monument Valley. He's been street fighting ever since. I hope he's okay."

Julia: "I remember talking to King that he might show up at the new orphanage that's having the grand opening down in Mexico. I told him I would be there for it. Maybe Armor King will be there too."

Michelle: "I do hope your right. Let me know please. If he's there Julia."

Julia: "Sure. No problem. He's a tough guy. I'm sure he's fine and I believe he will be there."

Shadi and his crew had to make their leave once things were tidied up in Michelle's house. Julia would leave in the morning. There wasn't enough room for 6 people to stay in the house, not to mention Shadi had other engagements back in Cali. While in her old bedroom, Julia pondered on the events leading up to the tournament. Would she enter the tournament still despite all the crap she and her mother went through? No one seemed to be after Julia's pendant anymore so that was good news. Until then, Julia was going to watch things behind the scenes and not get too involved with the affairs of the Zaibatsu and G Corp. Then again, her head boss might ask Julia to join him on behalf of Violet Systems. Which in Julia's mind would be a real pain.


	4. Email Session 4 & A Note

**Email Session 4**

Near King's Orphanage, Quintana Roo State, Mexico…

After celebrating the official grand opening to the jaguar wrestler King the II's orphanage, Julia went back to her resort where she was staying. Julia really enjoyed her time there, but wished she could've talked with King alone. He was too occupied with the well-being of the children who would now call the orphanage their new home. Many of them had never met King before, while the older children were happy to see his face once more. All in all, it was a great moment for the people living around the new orphanage. Julia went back on her computer to see her latest messages throughout the time she left for Mexico.

Julia: Okay. Now let me see what's what for the past week."

 **Email #1**

Guest: "Your latest model shoot over the canyons was so beautiful! Keep it up!"

Julia: "Thanks for the complement."

 **Email #2**

Re: Violet Systems: "It is time for the quarterly report for the spring regarding the forest rejuvenation project. Here below is the spreadsheet balance."

Julia: "Oh, I'll have to read this later."

 **Email #3**

Guest: "Hi Julia. Are you still with Bob, the fat guy? I heard he will be in the tournament later in the year."

Julia: "No. We are not together anymore. I wish him luck in the tournament however."

 **Email #4**

Jose Fisher, Park Ranger Chelly Canyon: "Hey Julia! Hope all is well. I'm sad to say about six of your Genocell trees caught on fire on Thursday. We think it might have been a trespasser. Everything else is contained however."

Julia: "Oh no! Now why did that have to happen? Okay Jose. I'll be sure to call the office tomorrow and ask them to replace the genocell trees. Thanks for the heads up."

 **Email #5**

Michelle: "Julia! Hope you are having fun with King and his family. Did Armor King show up?"

Julia: "Unfortunately, I haven't seen him here yet. And I have to leave King's village tomorrow."

 **Email #6**

Guest: "Look forward to seeing more provocative shots of you in the near future!"

Julia: "Thanks I guess."

 **Email #7**

Guest: "Which college did you attend again?"

Julia: "I'm in Arizona State. Go Sun Devils!"

 **Email #8**

Guest: "Is it true your mother is dating Armor King?"

Julia: "Yes. They are together. I'm happy for her."

 **Email #9**

Guest: "Ganryu has just declined to return and fight in the next King of Iron Fist Tournament. What are your thoughts?"

Julia: "I'm not surprised. Chanko Paradise is finally making big dividends for Ganryu. Not to mention he's like in his mid-50s now."

 **Email #10**

Guest: "I heard you went to Mexico for some celebration with King. Doesn't returning there bring back bad memories?"

Julia: "Sort of. I mean, I feared for the worst about my mother getting kidnapped by the Zaibatsu. But that was in the state of Chiapas. Somehow, after I found her safe and sound, we escaped out of the temple in one piece. Anyway, King's orphanage is in another state, so I'm not in the same area obviously. I try my best not to think about what happened three years ago. That was a time where I really had to grow up and be strong. Thanks for the email."

 **Email #11**

Guest: "Is it true your IQ is over 170?"

Julia: "It's 176. Yes."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "Have you ever slept in the desert naked before?"

Julia: "Uh no. You know most deserts get cold at night right?"

 **Email #13**

Guest: What is your favorite fish to eat?"

Julia: "I like salmon. Tender and juicy. And a lot of people sleep on Caribbean Barracuda."

 **Email #14**

Guest: "How long before your forest is open for the public to come and visit?"

Julia: "Well, I may have to postpone the opening date, which would be in two months because of a fire that just happened there while I'm out of the country. I hope the damage isn't too bad. I'll keep everyone posted for further details."

 **Email #15**

Guest: "What is the status of Master Wang's health?"

Julia: "He's doing a bit better lately. His infection won't go away though. It's amazing how long this man has lived. He taught me a lot about life, not just how to defend myself."

 **Email #16**

Guest: "I love that you are the classiest fighter in the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. Keep it up Julia!"

Julia: "Thank you very much. I appreciate the comment!"

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Would you rather die from getting dropped into a volcano, freeze to death at a prison in Russia, or get tortured by Zaibatsu soldiers?"

Julia: "None of the above. Don't bother coming back to my email either."

 **Email #18**

Guest: "You wear glasses all the time or just for different reasons?"

Julia: "Only when I have to read. Something I get a headaches from squinting my eyes if I don't."

 **Email #19**

Guest: "Are you into the rodeos at all? You seem to like being a cowgirl."

Julia: "No. I don't ride on bulls, just horses."

 **Email #20**

Guest: "When do you plan to take if all off! You're too hot for words!"

Julia: "You're pushing your luck pal."

 _Phone rings_ …

Julia: "Who's calling?" (Answers.) "Julia here."

Lee: "JULIA! How are you today?"

Julia: "Oh Mr. Chaolan! Um, I'm doing fine. What's the matter?"

Lee: "I'm so sorry to hear what happened to your forest last week. I just notified the EPA and my investigation squadron will get to the bottom of this! Don't you worry sweetie!"

Julia: "Yes, Mr. Chaolan, I did hear about it today. Unfortunately I'm out of town and I'm leaving for the Amazon jungle tomorrow. I have spent too much money to waste that trip now. It's all for genocell research."

Lee: "Oh so you know already! I though you would be in Arizona, but you're doing more research elsewhere! Speaking of the Amazon, I used to have a secret lab there until it was busted up by Interpol's Lei Wulong. Anyway, that's why I called. I thought you might have been there to see what happened is all."

Julia: "Not until today. The situation is under control now. The park ranger is going to send me pictures of the damage soon."

Lee: "That's excellent! Well, enjoy the rest of you lovely day Ms. Chang! Peace!"

Julia: "Bye. Mr. Chaolan." (Hangs up.) "Well, I better start packing my suitcase."

Sometime later Julia goes out of the room only to see a note behind the outside part of the door.

Julia: "Huh? It's a note." (Reads.) _"Meet me at the square in the middle of the village. I know you are here."_ "Oh spirits! What does this mean?"

 _15 minutes later_ …

Julia gets out of the cab as she is back in the village. Being a weekend day, the sun was going down and only a few people were lingering around. Julia arrived at the square as the palm trees were covering over the 50 foot statue of one of the Jaguar kings. He was most likely the builder of this town. And yet she didn't see anyone. Julia was getting a little nervous seeing that the sun was setting. She decided to stick around a little longer. Then she hears a whistle from behind. It was a man in all black, but he had a grey hood over his head. It wasn't until he walked closer to Julia, that she finally could see his face.

Julia: "Good spirits, A…" (Gets grabbed.)

Armor King: "Walk with me. Stay close."

Julia: "What's wrong?"

Armor King: "Sssshhh. Keep your voice down."

Armor King led Julia into the forest, at least from a nice distance out of sight. He finally stopped in his tracks and let go of Julia as she rubbed her right bicep in pain.

Julia: "You didn't have to be so rough!"

Armor King: "I don't want the townspeople to know I'm talking with you."

Julia: "Really is that it? Why couldn't we just talk at the resort?"

Armor King: "Are you serious? Those morons would call the feds just because they know me. Anyway, I knew you would come to King's grand ceremony. I've already had a private chat with King just a few hours ago. Then I tracked you down and waited until you came back to the village."

Julia: "You talked with King?"

Armor King: "I gave him his congratulations, but he also told me he would fight in the tournament coming up in a few months. I'd figured he was aware of the Zaibatsu's influence growing its ugly head back in this country."

Julia: "So he is fighting in the tournament!"

Armor King: "There's no way he can be in two places at once. So I decided to look after the orphanage, but in secret. These fools at this village still think I'm a bad guy for not having forgiveness in my heart for my brother's killer."

Julia: "Oh Armor King. My mother's been worried about you. She wants you to call her soon."

Armor King (Looks up in the sky.): "Michelle. I wonder…."

Julia: "What are you thinking?"

Armor King: "I will call her and ask if she wishes to come here and help look after the kids. I'm going to be too busy surveying the lands of these drug lords and the Tekken force. I'm trying to keep their influence from spreading to this area. Those poor children have suffered enough as is."

Julia: "I know my mom Armor King. She won't turn down an offer from a close friend or myself for that matter. So here." (Gives Armor King her cell phone.) "Let her hear your voice."

Armor King (Long gaze at the phone, then looked at Julia's pleasant smile.): "Fine."

Phone rings, Michelle picks up…

Michelle: "Julia! I didn't think you would call being that you're out of state."

Armor King: "It's me Michelle."

Michelle: "Wha? Dear spirits! Armor King?"

Armor King: "Yes it's me."

Michelle: "Armor King! Julia thank you! Ohh, Armor King you should come back and see me! Where have you been?"

Armor King: "Michelle! Listen. I would like for you to come to Mexico for me. I really could use your help on this."

Michelle: "Me come to Mexico? For how long?"

Armor King: "Until I get rid of these pesky Zaibatsu soldiers. It might take some time."

Michelle: "For you Armor King, I would do anything. I need to let my supervisor know that I will be taking time off. But, I don't' know where you live."

Armor King: "Julia will send you the information about the orphanage. When you come here, I will fill you in on everything."

Michelle: "Okay, Armor King. I will see you soon love!"

Julia (Armor King gave her back the phone.): "Mom! This is great right!"

Michelle (Crying.): "Yea…"

Julia: "I'll pay for your flight down here. I wish I could stay too, but I have to finds this elixir first."

Michelle: "I know…be careful…as always Julia."

Julia: "Yes mother. Love you….Bye!"

Michelle: "Bye!" (Hangs up.)

Julia: "Wow! I didn't think she would cry like a baby."

Armor King (Embarrassed, folding his arms.): "I'm not."

Julia: "Don't be like that! Or have you been seeing other women beside my mother?"

Armor King: "No! Don't be a shit starter little girl! You may dress like your mother, but you don't have her modesty!"

Julia: "Oh come on! I'm just as modest as it gets!"

Armor King: "Yeah right! Getting all worked up like a typical millennial."

Julia: "What does she see in you? All you know how to do is insult and be rude to me."

Armor King: "Well you happy now? Michelle is coming down here for once."

Julia: "Well, you never invited her before."

Armor King: "I didn't want her involved in this matter, but at her old age, I know she's still a great fighter. I can use her skills here while King has other fish to fry."

Julia: "What do mean? About King?"

Armor King: "That's enough." (Walking away.) "You should go back to the resort and send your mother a plane ticket here. Sayanora!"

Julia: "Armor King! You jerk!"

Julia runs after him for giving her the kid treatment, until Armor King dropped a smoke bomb from behind. This stopped Julia in her tracks. When the smoke faded, he was out of sight, especially now that it was dark.

Julia: "Just what is going on? King didn't tell me he was fighting in the tournament nor did he mention any activity regarding the Zaibatsu. He acted as if nothing was going on. I wonder if he's still around."

Julia remembered she dialed the orphanage and called that number back. The nun who answered the phone told her King had already left the orphanage to fight in an exhibition match in Veracruz. He would be gone all weekend and Julia's flight leaves tomorrow at noon. She would meet Christie Monteiro in Rio de Janeiro for another flight to the Amazon.


	5. Special Plant & Great News

**Special Plant & Great News**

 _Amazonas State, Brazil_ …

Julia arrived in the country of Brazil where she promised to meet with Christie Monteiro so they could keep each other company and search for a rare flower only grown in the rainforest called the Imperial Harlequin. It is a light green flower but with a nectar strong enough to increase the lifespan of any organism that consumes it. First, Julia purchased camp supplies. Then she bought a special first aid kit when arriving in Rio de Janeiro so she and Christie could get the necessary vaccines and medicine when venturing into the jungle. Then they went to the airport and flew into the lone metropolis of Manaus. From there, they took a speedboat going west along the Amazon River which lasted about 12 hours until they stopped at the port of Tefe. Then it was off to the deep jungle going by foot.

Christie was nervous because as a child she did not like spiders because one of them bit her and it made her very sick. The ones in the Amazon were notoriously dangerous. Then there were the frogs, snakes, plants, and even the jaguars. However Julia felt the opposite of Christie. Despite the dangers, Julia had a very useful tracking device, pinpointing the location as to where the flowers were present. It was all thanks to Lee Chaolan once again for the design. As far as dangerous animals goes, Julia brought a tranquilizer gun, non-lethal of course. Plus, two packs of machetes, one of her and the other for Christie.

Christie: "Julia I know I promised I would help you in your search, but now I'm really scared!"

Julia: "Christie, you really don't have to do anything. Honestly. If something happens to you, then of course, I'm gonna take the blame. I put my special cream on you for mosquito protection. Here's a machete to make the walking path clearer. And I got enough tranquilizers to keep any predators from jumping us."

Christie (Takes the machete.): "If you say so, but what do I do with this?"

Julia: "Help me make a path. Just do what I do." (Starts chopping some branches down.) "Come on!"

Christie: "Well, okay."

Julia was told by locals that the journey to the special Imperial Harlequin forest would take about two or three days on foot. So they had to be careful at night. Julia carried a bag full of snacks, sandwiches, and bottled water. At least a weeks' worth. Christie carried the tent, first aid kit, and the sleeping bags. The first day would be easy, because there was an abandoned treehouse not too far from the walkway path that led into the small city of Tefe. By the time it was sunset, Julia and Christie managed to find the tall tree with the house sitting on the branches. It looked to be in good condition despite the age.

Julia: "I guess we'll sleep indoors tonight. Uh oh."

Christie: "What's wrong?"

Julia: "The ladder is broken."

Christie: "Oh. So we can't get up there?"

Julia: "Wrong. I got my rope remember?" (On Julia's hip.) "First you tie it in a knot like so…"

Christie: "What are you doing?"

Julia (Tying the rope.): "Making a lasso, just watch."

Julia throws the lasso onto a nearby branch. A tight grip was made around it. She starts climbing the tree by pulling herself up using her feet on the trunk. Julia reaches the edge of the walkway, tells Christie to do what she did.

Julia: "Hey! Did you see that? I want you to do the same thing Christie!"

Christie: "Even with this stuff on my back?"

Julia: "Yeah. I don't think you want nasty critters on our sleep bags overnight so…I highly recommend it."

Christie: "Okay." (Grabs the rope.) "Here we go!"

Christie slowly climbs up the tree like Julia did. She took her time and managed to reach the top. Julia grabs on of her arms to help since Christie's carry load was more than her own. Unlike Julia, however, Christie got worn out from climbing.

Christie (Breathing hard.): "I can't believe I did it."

Julia: "Awesome job Christie. Now we can sleep good here tonight before going out tomorrow."

Christie: "That's great! Man...that wore me out!"

Julia: "Yeah it's like that for beginners. You do enough climbing it's a breeze."

Julia inspected the area of the house. Lucky for them a small bathroom with a toilet stall was installed but without irrigation. Mold was growing all over the wood, but the strength of the wood was still firm enough for two people. Julia and Christie settled down and started to eat dinner. Then the two opened up their bags so they could rest.

 _Nightfall descends_ …

Christie: "These insects are too noisy!"

Julia (Laughing.): "Hey I got just the thing!" (Gives her a small box of earplugs.)

Chrisite: "Thanks."

Julia: "I really do thank you Christie for coming along with me. It's something you didn't have to do."

Christie: "I wanted to come so that I could clear my head about what happened to me back home."

Julia: "Oh, you mean that woman."

Christie: "Yeah. I mean, I've been taking care of things at the orphanage ever since Eddy took off and disappeared on us. Then she shows up asking for him. I really hope he is still out there somewhere. Of course, I'm angry at him for letting my grandfather die, but nothing could be done about saving him here in Brazil. I'm conflicted right now Julia."

Julia: "Look, I told you, everything will work itself out. Your master Eddy is okay. I just know it. If anything, the Zaibatsu are the ones who let your grandfather die. Eddy joined them just to get access to their healthcare. I think it's obvious who the real culprits are in your grandfather's death. I'd say the Zaibatsu might be out to kill him."

Christie: "If so, then I should help him."

Julia: "And that's just what they would want you to do too. Falling into their hands. Personally, I'm thinking about laying low myself, unless something crazy happens. You know?"

Christie: "I guess."

Julia: "Any who. Let's get some rest. I think we are halfway there to the flowers already as long as the forest is not too thick. If not then it will be two days."

Christie: "I see, boa noite Julia." (Laying down on her bag, putting on the earplugs.)

Julia: "Uh goodnight?"

Chrisite (Laughing.): "Goodnight!"

 _The next two days_ …

Julia and Christie ventured into the path within the jungle. The path was getting thicker and thicker because very few people have crossed it over the years, and the vegetation grew back over time. They were forced to stop and spend the night out in the jungle. And for the both of them it was a noisy sleep. The next day, Julia's tracker showed they were about another mile away from the Imperial Harlequin flowerbed. They were both already tired, but Julia was determined now that the location was close. After several more chops, Julia could finally see the flowers that she was looking for. They were growing near a small stream along the little sand beach.

Julia: "Thank the spirits! We're finally here!"

Christie: "It's pretty!"

Julia: "This is awesome! Let me get to work right away! Stay close Christie!"

Julia took out her jar and began cutting 5 stems of the Imperial Harlequin. Just like that, she gathered enough petals to bring back to the USA for experimentation. Christie however began to panic.

Christie: "Julia! There's a jaguar and it's coming closer!"

Julia (Turns around.): "What?"

Christie: "A jaguar!"

The jaguar roared at the sight of the two women. Julia carefully took out her tranquilizer gun strapped from her right hip. Without pause the jaguar began running in their direction. Christie started shouting and thought about running. Julia already had the gun loaded. By the time the jaguar leaped in the air, Julia shot the dart under the jaguar's belly. The jaguar yelled in pain and fell on its left side. It's slowly lowered its eyes and was put to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Julia: "That was a close one."

Christie (sits down in relief.): "Si! Too close!"

Julia: "Let me take the dart out and hide this jaguar."

Christie: "What if he wakes up!"

Julia: "He won't, that tranquilizer is strong enough to put this guy to sleep for a good six hours."

Julia dragged the sleepy jaguar back in the trees. She made sure there were no critters to around to hurt the animal.

Julia: "Okay I got what I came for. Let's head back!"

Christie: "I'm so ready to get out of here!"

With the mission complete, Julia and Christie went back into the forests, making their way back into the main road leading into Tefe. Because of their cutting, they managed to get back into the city within 33 hours after leaving the garden. The local were impressed that these two amateurs survived in the jungle, but not without getting harassed by mosquitos. A few of them recognized both women as Tekken fighters so they signed autographs.

By the time they made it back to Manaus by speedboat, Julia and Christie booked a flight back to Rio. Senhor Barros arranged a limo and ferry for them to come by his mansion. He was in a rather cheerful mood, but he wanted to tell Christie the news face to face by the time she and Julia enter his mansion. When the women finally made it inside the mansion, they were very fatigued. Regardless, Senhor Barros wanted them to meet him at his study room.

Barros: "Bem vindo ladies! I see you all made it back in one piece!"

Christie (Laid on his sofa, hugging a pillow in exhaustion.): "Feels so good."

Barros: "Christie I know how are very tired, but I have some exciting news! You have to see to believe it!"

Christie: "But I'm tired."

Barros: "Here!" (His HD protector slides down from his ceiling.): "It's been announced in the national news! I'll say no more!" (Plays the video on his remote.)

 _A news report gets replayed_ …

Reporter: "The Seventh Installment of The King of Iron Fist Tournament will commence this summer. Now we have an official announcement from the Mishimia Zaibatsu that 38 participants are officially in the tournament including Brazilian native Eddy Gordo. He makes his fourth appearance in the tournament and it has been rumors circulating that he is no longer apart of the Tekken Force. It is not too late for those brave enough to enter the tournament. The deadline for registration ends next month."

 _End of playback_ …

Barros: "He's still alive! And he's back in the tournament! This is fantastic!"

Julia: "I'd figured he was alive, but how long ago was this?"

Barros: "Last night to be exact. It's breaking news! Christie!" (Sees a shocked Christie.) "Christie, you okay?"

Christie had a face that looked like it had seen a ghost, and then after processing the information, she began crying tears of joy. Julia sat next to Christie as she hugged her. Barros gave her some Kleenexes to dry her face. Then Christie finally asked Barros if he had heard from him since she left with Julia.

Barros: "No. I mean it. It's been 15 months since Eddy left the city. I've tried to contact him, no response. Seeing that he's entered the latest tournament means he is still after Kazuya."

Julia: "Didn't the news say he quit the Tekken Force?"

Barros: "Yes, because he wanted to save Christie's grandfather, Master Myong. The Zaibatsu did nothing however. We were both upset at first, Christie and I. Then when Eddy disappeared, our anger turned into remorse. Regardless, now I think we should try to contact him before making any drastic moves."

Christie: "I want to see him again."

Barros: "Of course child. But now this fight is your master's alone to face. We've already lost your grandfather, we can't lose you too."

Christie: "I know but…"

Barros: "I will try even harder to get in touch with him. You have my word. Say Julia. You work for a big company no?"

Julia: "Yeah I do. What are you planning?"

Barros: "Maybe you can contact your boss and ask him or her to find out where Eddy is for us. Can you do that now?"

Julia: "Sure. As a matter of fact, I think he knows about him. Give me a moment."

Julia tried to call Lee Chaolan through webcam, but he was not available to speak. Now that her task was done in Brazil, it was time to head back home and try to create the elixir needed to aid the Genocells lifespan for her trees. Julia kindly took Senhor Barros' offer and stayed at his mansion before leaving Brazil. After all of this, her chances of entering this tournament were increasing week by week, especially with the deadline approaching.


	6. Email Session 5

**Email Session 5**

 _Back in Julia's home in Scottsdale, Arizona_ …

No time was wasted as Julia Chang returned to the states and started breaking down the chemicals within the Imperial Harlequin to help bring in new life for the Genocell project. Within two days a new formula was made to enhance up to 30 trees at a time, but it wasn't nearly enough for the total acre coverage of her project. So replication would take about another 2 weeks before injecting the new elixir into more tress. Now it was time for Julia contact her mother and see whatever emails came about while she visited the Amazon rainforest. Although she was tired from lab work, Julia went home to check her laptop.

Julia: "Man, what a day. Let's see if my mom can talk right now."

 _Calls her through Webcam. Michelle answers_ …

Michelle: "Hello?"

Julia: "Hi mom!"

Michelle (on her smartphone.): "Julia! I'd figured you would call at this hour. Are you ok?"

Julia: "I'm tired, but I'm doing well. Sorry if it's too late. I'm sure it's like 10 or 11 pm where you are right now."

Michelle: "It's fine. I'm just happy to hear your voice since you left from the US. How is work?"

Julia: "Everything is going smoothly. The only problem is that I have to use this new elixir in small amounts. Otherwise, it won't be enough to feed all of the trees."

Michelle: "I see. You didn't take all of the flowers in the jungle or did you?"

Julia: "No, because I don't wanna be responsible for putting a rare flower into extinction. I saved some seeds so that I can grow them on my own."

Michelle: "Cool. I'd like to see that flower when it fully blooms."

Julia: "You mind waiting a whole year?"

Michelle: A year? It takes that long?"

Julia: "Afraid so."

Michelle: "Darn it! Ah well. I'd say everything is quiet and peaceful so far. However, King notified us that the Tekken Force has made an alliance with the Los Zetas. They may soon come and try to take over the state of Quintana Roo since they are already heavy in Camphece."

Julia: "That's not good. Where is King and Armor King?"

Michelle: "King is actually back here at the village, but he has to leave again in 2 days for a show in Puerto Rico. Armor King is on night watch, near the Mayan ruins. He's been at it every day since I've been here. My role is to bodyguard the nuns and children while he's gone. He told me I could sleep, but some nights I stay up until he comes back before dawn. I miss home already though, sometimes the kids wear me out because they are not used to foreigners you know."

Julia: "Hang in there mom. If you guys need my help, I'm just a call away."

Michelle: "Yea." (Yawns.) "Okay, I think I need a nap now."

Julia: "You get some sleep mom. I'll talk to you again soon."

Michelle: "Alright. Goodnight."

Julia: "Night mom." (Grinning.)

Hangs up…

Julia (Thinks.): "So far so good. I hope that situation doesn't turn ugly for the Jaguar tribe. Oh! I wonder if Mr. Chaolan answered me back yet about Eddy."

 _Looks up Lee's Email and finds it_ …

Julia: "He did. Let's see here…" (Reads.) "Dear Julia, I was quite busy on the day of your call, so I'm sending this email to you. From my understanding, Eddy did enter the tournament, but he's a hard man to track. A source of mine says he might be in Hong Kong, but the rumor is not 100% valid. Why are you looking for him exactly? He will be in the tournament though, that much is certain. Anyway, are you doing excellent Ms. Chang? Perhaps you miss my company? Oh, and how was your trip to Mexico and Brazil? Lee Choalan signing off." (Stops reading.): "Oh spirits. There he goes again with the "you miss me" talk. I'll type back to him."

 _Few minutes later_ …

Julia: "Okay. Let me brace myself and check the rest of my emails."

 **Email #1**

Guest: "Are you doing okay Julia! What are you up to these days?"

Julia: "I'm doing well thanks! Of course I'm steady working hard on my reforestation project. Visitation is almost open for visitors, so feel free to come by!"

 **Email #2**

Guest: "Are you a fan of blind dates?"

Julia: "No. I know some friends who've had bad experiences with blind dates. Rather not do it."

 **Email #3**

Tiger: "Julia! Girl how ya doin? I'll be in the Phoenix Area next week for a club performance. It'd be cool if you were around to watch. Not to mention, I'll be DJing for the opening round of the next King of Iron Fist Tournament. Are you going there too? Holla at me!"

Julia (Laughs.): "Hey Tiger, send me the flyer for your performance okay? And I'm still up in the air about the tournament. Good to hear from you!"

 **Email #4**

Guest: "Ganryu was on a podcast recently and stated he created a dessert named after your mom. Your thoughts?"

Julia: "Oh Spirits. Ganryu has us on his mind all the time. I doubt my mother is going to eat it. But out of respect for Ganryu, I will let her know."

 **Email #5**

Guest: "Do you plan on growing more trees in more deserted areas in the future? What is beyond Arizona?"

Julia: "I really hope so. It will take some more time to enhance the genocell formula to speed up the growth of my trees. My overall plan in Arizona will take 10 years to complete. I could look into other areas around the world like maybe the Sahara or down in Australia perhaps. Only time will tell."

 **Email #6**

Guest: "Are there other duties that you perform beside archeology and chemistry work?"

Julia: "Of course, filing paperwork, attend or speak in conferences, and doing inventory. I really don't like inventories."

 **Email #7**

Guest: "Anyone try to fight you during your job?"

Julia: "Nope. I get along great with my coworkers. Or…do you mean outsiders? Hmm….There was that one incident with Dr. Abel. Oh well…I better not go in great detail about that."

 **Email #8**

Guest: "Julia, please blow me a kiss and send it to this email!"

Julia: "What?" (Blocks him.) "Blow that creep!"

 **Email #9**

Guest: "Do you own any video games?"

Julia: "No I don't. Never grew up on video games."

 **Email #10**

Guest: "When is your next modeling session? You're pics are beautiful!"

Julia: "Hmmm…I not sure yet. Not trying to make it a career of course, but it's not so bad. Oh and thank you!"

 **Email #11**

Guest: "Where is a good place to buy chaps?"

Julia: "I've been getting mine online lately. I'll send you a link to this website. They have great variety."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "This has been on my mind for the longest. Who rescued you from the oppression of the G Corporation?"

Julia: "A rebel force led by Lars. I actually got out on my own and was rescued by this strange looking ninja that is always in the tournament before the laboratory blew up. I can't remember his name. I'm sorry. But I never did thank Lars for his efforts. I have no way of contacting him."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "Who do you think is more responsible for the recent wars around the world, G Corporation or the Zaibatsu?"

Julia: "They're both responsible."

 **Email #14**

Guest: "Are you familiar with the Gigas project?"

Julia: "No clue. Tell me more."

 **Email #15**

Guest: "Rumor has it that your mother did three guys at one time at a bar in Vegas. Can you confirm this?"

Julia: "Not true! Don't come back here with that question!"

 **Email #16**

Guest: "What would happen if your harness broke off while climbing a cliff? I climb cliffs sometimes and thishappened to a friend of mine who is now in the hospital because she fell. Tell me your thoughts please."

Julia: "I'm sorry to hear that about your friend. I hope she recovers. Anyway, you should keep an audio device close to you and call for assistance in case you get stuck. I take my phone with me while I climb, but I don't use a rope harness most of the time. Call me crazy, but I feel it slows me down and tires me out more. Yes, whatever you do, don't lose your position on the cliff no matter what."

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Have you been inside G Corporation's Millennium Tower?"

Julia: "Only one time. That was before Doctor Abel tried to kill me. It's an impressive building."

 **Email #18**

Guest: "Tell us! If you had a baby what would you name your first child?"

Julia: "Oh spirits. Do I really have to answer this? I never thought about it to be honest."

 **Email #19**

Guest: "Special announcement. You're invited to a retirement party next week for Dr. Darryl Burroughs, celebrating 30 years of teaching for Arizona State University. Reply by email for directions."

Julia (Thinking.): "Hmmm…that's around the same time as Tiger's concert. I guess I'll have to skip it unfortunately." (Skips email.)

 **Email #20**

Guest: "How did you learn to do backflips and somersaults while living in the desert?"

Julia: "My mother still has some of her mats and an old trampoline back home when she would use to help train me as a child. It only took me two weeks to do a front flip. The back flip took months though. For me it took practice to finally get the hang of flipping. Some people can do it without any formal training. So with that, I credit my mom."

 **Email #21**

Guest: "Your booty shots are the best! Especially when you wear your shorts. How often you do you perform squats? I need footage!"

Julia: "Get a grip!" (Blocked.)

 **Email #22**

Guest: "When is your next lecture based on the Genocell research? I'd like to learn more."

Julia: "I don't know exactly. However, I did one back in Florida about 3 months ago. It should be on the college website for streaming. Check it out if you have not already."

 **Email #23**

Guest: "Has anyone tried to grope you while you were studying in college?"

Julia: "No…I'd never let that happen."

 **Email #24**

Guest: "Who would win in a climbing race? You or Nathan Drake?"

Julia: "Who is Nathan Drake?"

 **Email #25**

Guest: "Can you see yourself dating Jin Kazama?"

Julia: "I couldn't. I do sense some good left in Jin, but he's so stoic. I would never know what that guy is up to and is it for the good of mother Earth?

 **Email #26**

Guest: "How good are you with firearms? Do you have any experience with them, or are you more traditional, like using bows and arrows?"

Julia: "I like archery a lot, but I prefer to shoot at targets and not at animals. And yes, I know how to use guns. At G Corporation, it was required that all employees trained at some basic level of using firearms. I'm even good with an M16."

 **Email #27**

Guest: "Can you send me autograph! I'm a big fan yours! I even see you work out sometimes at the mountain park! I'm only 9 years old! Please Julia!"

Julia: "Ohhh…I will send you an autograph! And I'll send you a gfit as a token of gratitude! ; )."

 **Email #28**

Guest: "Describe your first fight. Did you win or lose?"

Julia: "Of course I fought my mother when I was little first, but with Wang Jinrei, the fights were more difficult and I never could figure out how to beat him. My mom usually took it easy on me during sparring, until I was about 16. The first real serious fight against her lasted for nearly 30 minutes until I lost consciousness from my injuries. I guess my mother knew something bad was going to happen very soon. And in time she was proven right. From that day on, I had to be tougher and fight with more assertiveness than ever before."

 **Email #29**

Guest: How long does it take for Violet Systems to return your email about employment there?"

Julia: "For me it was only two days. For others its about 10 business days. Hiring may be slow at the moment because of the wars. So be patient."

 **Email #30**

Guest: "Why are you Changs still single? Don't tell me you're feminists! Or worse!"

Julia: "I'm still focused on my career and my mother is seeing someone at the moment, fyi. And no I'm not a feminist." (Yawning.) "Getting sleepy. Well, I think that's enough for one night. Nighty night guys."

 _Laptop closes for the night_ …


	7. Email Session 6 & A Concert

**Email Session 6 & a Concert**

 _Few days later on a Friday_ …

Julia got off work a little early this time. She was happy for it too because tonight was a concert orchestrated by none other than disco man Tiger Jackson. He would be in the Phoenix Area today and would be performing at a small, but vibrant, jazz nightclub. While eating dinner, Julia thought about the wellbeing of her mother and Armor King. She had not heard from them. When she finished eating, Julia once again went on her laptop to look at her emails. First, Julia sent a message to Michelle.

 **Email #1**

Julia: "Hey mom. Haven't heard from you in about a week now. Email or call me if you see this. Heck, I may even send a text like this too. Take care! Love you!" – Julia

 **Email #2**

 _Guest: "Rise and shine Ms. Chang! How are we doing today lovely?!"_

Julia: "I'm fine thanks. And it's currently night time here."

 **Email #3**

 _Guest: "Were can I donate to support your new forest project? I plan to visit the Chelly Canyon very soon! We need for environmentalists like you Julia Chang! Any response is appreciated!"_

Julia: "Go to the for the Apache Tribe or Violet Systems. You can donate there and the proceedings help to pay for the reimbursement of the drivers delivering the chemicals for the trees. And I'm happy that you plan to visit the forest. You will enjoy it I'm sure!"

 **Email #4**

 _Guest: "Hi Julia, I'm a massive fan! I was just wondering, when you first saw some of the other fighters in the third tournament, what did you think about them? Well, mainly Hwoarang, what do you think of him? Do you like him?"_

Julia: "Memories about my first tournament? Well, the first time I went, I wasn't too concerned about making friends since my mother had disappeared from me at the time. Thanks the spirits I found her unscathed! I really wanted to look for mom, so the first tournament I didn't try to make friends. My second tournament was when I opened up more to gain friends. Mainly King, Lei Wulong, Christie, Xiaoyu and her bear, Steve, Tiger (yeah I friended him after the 1st tournament), and you mentioned Hwoarang. Hwoarang I actually fought in the 1st tournament, and like me, he wasn't in the mood to be cordial. He was looking for someone just like me. So we both have that in common. I think he's a brave warrior, although very temperamental at times. I would love to talk with him about life in general. I don't know if he's into me like that. Hwoarang never made advances to me as far as flirting goes. I don't hate him though. Like I said, we were both fighting for our loved ones."

 **Email #5**

 _Guest: "Hey Julia! What is your favorite television show?"_

Julia: "I haven't been following TV shows lately I'm sorry. Not with work, training, and school anyway. At least I keep up with the movies."

 **Email #6**

 _Guest: "Do you plan to have animals inside your newly created forests?"_

Julia: "Well! We already have birds flying into the forest looking for food. My coworkers are currently talking about introducing certain animals into the forest to make it feel more natural. It's gonna be tough since termites can easily eat away at the genocell tree bark. However, I won't let that stop me from perfecting my lab work by making the trees stronger."

 **Email #7**

 _Guest: Julia you have to pick one, Chanko Paradise or McDonalds?"_

Julia: "Chanko Paradise. They sell sushi."

 **Email #8**

 _Guest: "Hi Julia! When is your birthday? Are you going to have a party?"_

Julia: "While I can't guarantee a party, my birthday I celebrate is usually in November. That's when my mother found me all alone at a national park."

 **Email #9**

 _Guest: "What is your opinion about the wars between G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu?"_

Julia: "It's horrible. What began as a family grudge has now turned the world upside down. With my current work, I don't know if I can make the tournament on time. Then my mother is still in Mexico. Worried about her. At the same time, the pendant I protect has tremendous power. If given to the wrong hands, it could spell doom for Mother Earth. I always keep this in mind."

 **Email #10**

 _Guest: Julia you should post a video of your workouts? I'm a big fan! You are so strong?!"_

Julia: "I rather not video tape my own workouts. And thanks for being a fan of me. : )."

 **Email #11**

 _Guest: "Have you consider doing the Ninja Warrior course? It would be awesome to see an actual martial artist partake in such an event. What do you think?"_

Julia: "I think I have seen that show before. Some of those exercises the competitors do, I do them quite often. That is a good idea."

 **Email #12**

 _Guest: "I heard you are very good with math problems. Can I email you my quiz and you can give me all of the answers?"_

Julia: "I'm sorry. I don't believe in cheating. The best thing I can do is give you an example problem and you can compare it with a similar problem. Trust me, it will help you improve! ; )."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "Why are you so beautiful?"

Julia: "I would say because I sleep, eat the right amount of calories, and best of all, stay in shape. ; )."

 **Email #14**

 _Guest: "You hang out with Kings a lot. Who has bigger teeth? King or Armor King?"_

Julia: "Eh, I don't know. Hahaha! What a funny question. They both have big teeth to me."

 **Email #15**

 _Guest: "Do you agree with using animals in the King of Iron Fist Tournament? Why do you believe the Zaibatsu experimented on them for human combat?"_

Julia: "No! I don't agree with it at all! I actually forfeited my fight against Roger Jr. & Mrs. Roger in my third tournament. I fought King of course, because he's human (For those that don't know yet). Anyway, I just don't have the heart to harm animals. The Zaibatsu experiments with animals simply because they are looking for better soldiers. The endeavor is very expensive however, which is why the Zaibatsu hasn't been prosecuted by the WWWC yet. And they have been getting away with it for at least 25 years!"

 _Then Julia remembered something_ …

Julia: "Crap! I never paid for tonight's show! I better hurry and pay online for the ticket at this club! I rather not stand in a long line!"

 _Several hours later_ …

Julia: "Okay. I'm all ready to go."

Julia briefly checked herself out in the mirror. She was fortunate to find some stilettos that matched the black leather pants she was wearing. Her top was a sleeveless gray shirt with a light green vest covering her breast. Her hairstyle was the same except without her tribal accessories. Her face was slightly powdered with bright red lipstick. Julia seemed satisfied with her look and proceeding to head for her jeep outside the condo.

 _Sleepy Tunes Lounge, Roosevelt Street, Phoenix, AZ, USA_ …

The crowd was definitely heavy for tonight's show with Tiger Jackson. Julia paid for the VIP special, meaning she could bypass the line and go right in. Julia frantically walked fast near the side opening of the club before being approached by a bouncer. The bouncer screened Julia with a metal detector and found nothing dangerous on her. Julia showed him the special ticket and she was in. Inside there were a lot of seats and some of the ones upfront were already filled. However, someone quickly approached Julia and said there was a reserved seat for her.

Tiger's Manager: "Say miss you must be Julia Chang? Don't worry! Tiger saved a seat upfront for you!"

Julia: "Huh? Is that true!"

Manager: "Oh yeah! Come with me! I'm glad you could make it tonight!"

Julia: "How thoughtful of Tiger!"

There was a comfort chair for individuals with special invite and Julia's name was on it. Safe to say Julia felt quite spoiled, but was appreciative of the thoughtfulness of Tiger. Eventually, everyone in the club took their seats or they were already on the dance floor. Then the lights went completely dim, and Tiger's voice could be heard for the countdown.

Tiger: "4,3,2,1, Hit it!"

The disco music started playing as the curtains viewed Tiger and his band towards the audience. Tiger had on a sparkling glitter getup along with his trademark disco shoes and goggles. Julia couldn't help but be amused by his performance. Then Tiger hopped off the stage heading for the dance floor as his faithful fans moved out the way so that he could start doing his stunts. The athletic and smooth Tiger was certainly more refined with his technique last time Julia saw him in live action.

Suddenly, random ladies in the club started dancing around Tiger while doing one of his step routines. Julia didn't see this before and she hoped Tiger could not see her sitting at the front chair. But, it was too late. Tiger spotted Julia and strutted at her direction. Julia had a nervous smile on her face as Tiger yanked her out of the seat she was in. Tiger forced her to dance like those celebrities in 'Dancing with the Stars'. He even twirled her body and tossed Julia up in midair catching her safely as the crowd applauded. Tiger finally spoke on the mic with the crowd letting the people who she was.

Tiger: "Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for your local fighting queen, Julia Chang!"

The crowd yelled even louder and Julia even got a few whistles from some guys. She felt embarrassed somewhat since people now know it was her on the dance floor and not just another random female. Tiger whispered in her ear to move back for the grand finale song. Once Tiger finished the song, the concert was officially over. Tiger walked back on the front stage and the curtains closed behind the Tiger band. Julia tried to get back to her seat, but some fans of hers wanted autographs. Several minutes later, Tiger's manager reappeared as Julia kept signing autographs.

Tiger's Manager: "Sorry guys, Julia is coming backstage with me!"

Fan: "What! But why?"

Tiger's Manager: "It's no big deal. It's only temporary!"

Some fans were disappointed, but Julia was relieved. In the club's backstage, Tiger was relaxing and drinking while waiting for his special guest to come in. When Julia finally entered with the manager, Tiger got up to thank her for coming to his show.

Tiger: "Julia Chang! Glad you could come tonight! How we doin'?" (Hugs).

Julia (Embarrassed.): "I'm glad I came too Tiger, but did you really have to make me dance and toss me up and down like we were in the circus?"

Tiger (Hysterical Laugh.): "Yeah! That's was a little impromptu I know! But the crowd loved it, and I know you are used to being tossed around given your background am I right?"

Julia: "Well…that is a good point."

Tiger: "Anyway, I thought it would be dope to invite you at my concert. I mean this is your home state after all. Oh, did I tell you that I'm doing the music for the opening rounds in the latest King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

Julia: "No, I don't remember you telling me that. Who gave you that job? I'm curious."

Tiger's Manager: "We were reached out to by the Zaibatsu. Apparently Heihachi is a fan of the disco and he also wanted to appease the young crowd with the latest dubstep music. So we took it as an honor and accepted the job."

Julia (Irked.): "Do tell."

Tiger: "Hey! Don't worry! I ain't fighting in that tournament! Some of the new cats I've seen fight are no joke! I've heard rumors about Heihachi's wife coming back! From the dead! Someone please explain that sh*t to me!"

Julia: "Yes, I did hear about Kazumi coming back out of nowhere. For me, it's not that I'm nervous, it's that I have to keep our family heirloom safe. Heihachi really did try to take it from me and my mother at one point. I could try to keep it locked away somewhere hidden, but it could end up in the wrong hands."

Tiger (Thinks.): "Now that's reasonable. Say…I can be your informant. If shit hits the fan with the tournament, I'll be the first one to tell you. I agree about not officially joining the tournament. Why get my ass kicked, when we can beat the system through guerrilla tactics."

Julia: "You would go that far?" (After a pause.) "It's a risk to leave the treasure unguarded. Not to mention my mother is out of the country at the moment, but I like your idea of sabotaging the tournament in order to prevent another catastrophe. Well you know how to reach me, Tiger. Just don't get caught over snooping ya know." (Winks.)

Tiger (Celebrates.): "Wooooo! That's what I'm talkin' bout!"

Tiger's Manager: "What about your shows Tiger? After the opening rounds. You have 5 shows at these big venues in China."

Tiger: "Relax bruh. I'll think of something. Besides I could use the change of pace. Come on Julia! You wanna dance some more?"

Julia: "Umm…sure! As long as you don't toss me up in the air again."

Tiger: "U got it! Let's go!"

The two fighters went back into the club area and partied up until the bar closing at 4 am. Safe to say Julia had a lot of fun on that night.


	8. Armor King Injured & Email Session 7

**Armor King Injured & Email Session 7**

 _Two weeks later, hospital in Phoenix, Arizona_ …

Some time passed by when Armor King, Michelle, and a few allies from the Jaguar Tribe managed to thwart off the local cartel which was backed by the Zaibatsu in Southern Mexico. The head nun of the orphanage forced the Zaibatsu to sign a peace treaty in regard of the territory being seized. However, during the final night battle, Armor King got shot on his arm as he savagely beat up many Zaibatsu soldiers. Michelle rescued him. She rushed Armor King back to the orphanage and a doctor stationed there took the bullet out before the wrestler could catch an infection. Michelle quickly contacted her daughter Julia and booked a flight back to Arizona so Armor King could be reevaluated for his injury. At the hospital, both women waited near the doctor's office for a verdict.

Julia: "Mom. I'm happy you are back home."

Michelle: "I'm glad to be back Julia. Excuse my language, but shit was getting crazy down there. I'm just glad the Zaibatsu caved in and waived the white flag."

Julia: "Why didn't you call me mother? Remember our conversations earlier?"

Michelle: "Because manpower wasn't the answer to make the Zaibatsu surrender. Diplomacy was. Not to mention, you have enough burdens of your shoulders with the reforestation project. How is that going?"

Julia: "It's doing well, yet still, what are the chances of Armor King getting hurt if I were there?"

Michelle: "Armor King was going to go all out even if you were there Julia. You should have seen him fight! He was like a machine! I was in awe!"

Julia: "Well…I hope this injury isn't serious."

Michelle: "Nah…he will need to rehab though and stay here for a bit."

Julia: "Stay here?"

Michelle: "Well yeah. I would take him home but there are no physical therapists in Apache County."

Julia: "Oh you're right about that."

 _Sometime later, back at Julia's condo_ …

As predicted by Michelle, Armor King suffered a broken arm and would need some rehab procedures done on it. Michelle had to leave soon, since her house has been vacant for almost 3 months, not to mention, getting her old job back as a park ranger. In the morning Michelle packed her huge luggage getting ready for the long drive back at her Apache County home.

Michelle: "Breakfast was very nice Julia. Thanks for pitching in to help cook. Now it is time I should head back to my house."

Julia (Walking her to the front door of the condo.): "No problem mom. It was the least I could do. You've been through a lot these past 3 months."

Michelle (To Armor King): "Beastie, I talked with our buddy over at the old gym. He said he would arranged a bed for you so that you can sleep there. That's if you think Julia's place is too 'cozy' for you."

Armor King: "That's fine with me. Julia will still need me to take me for my physical therapy appointments. Doctor doesn't want me to drive."

Julia: "As far as your doctor appointments go, it depends on my shift at the job. Thankfully I don't have summer classes to worry about either. So we may need to adjust your schedule for rehab with your doctor Armor King."

Armor King: "Meh. I'll be off this cast in about a month anyways."

Michelle: "Don't overdo it beastie! I know your tough, but not that tough. And please don't get into trouble down here! In fact, I'll come by and visit again in two weeks, so Armor King do behave!"

Armor King: "Fine. I will! See you later." (Michelle hugs and pecks his mask).

Michelle (At Julia) "Bye Julia. Watch him now!"

Julia: "I will mom! Have a safe trip!" (Hugs).

Michelle (Out the door): "I'll do just that!"

 _Now Julia and Armor King were alone in the condo_ …

Armor King: "Crap. I feel like training, but I can't do sh*t. Guess I'll just sleep some more."

Julia: "Huh? But you just woke up?"

Armor King: "I'm still tired. When I get back up, you can take me to the gym, I'll just stay there until I'm cleared to work out again."

Julia: "Well…okay. I'll just watch some TV and be on my laptop for right now. You have a good nap."

Armor King: "Uh huh." (Walks off.)

 _10 minutes later_ …

Julia was looking at a live Tekken fight on TV, while on her sofa, between newcomer Shaheen vs Feng Wei fighting in China. The fight was very close so far. Julia then looked at her laptop again to find even more fan emails.

Julia: "Geez! These guys can't leave me alone can they! They're lucky I'm on my day off! I guess I'll answer these then."

 **Email #1**

 _Guest: "Are there any job openings at the Chelly Canyon Park? I just visited your forest and I want to work as a park ranger there."_

Julia: "Yes there is. Go to Violet Systems or the Apache County website for a link of the job openings there. Just use any search engine. It will come up. Good luck to you!"

 **Email #2**

 _Guest: "Have you checked out some of the fights in the tournament so far? The fights have been a surprise for me. Lots of early upsets."_

Julia: "I'm looking at a match right now. Looks like Feng Wei ended up winning that fight. I do like the newcomer's fighting style though. I forget his name already. Was it Kareem? Or Shabeeb? I dunno. I'm sorry. I did see the debut fights. It was good to see most of the old faces come back, and I saw King beat the newest Jack model. I'm keeping a close eye on him. Although I haven't heard from Tiger yet. He said he would keep me informed about the motives of the Zaibatsu and G Corporation. Hmm…might need to text him or something."

 **Email #3**

 _Guest: "Are you going to do webcams anytime soon?"_

Julia: "Me? Webcam? I do videos for my presentations about the work that I do, but never just for random purposes. If I do it, then it must be something useful that I can discuss with you guys."

 **Email #4**

 _Guest: "How many more years do you have left in school?"_

Julia: "Only two more semesters. I'm on break at the moment though."

 **Email #5**

 _Guest: "I heard your mother was in Mexico recently. What was she doing over there if I may ask?"_

Julia: "My mother was in Mexico with me to celebrate the re-opening of King's orphanage. Then I had to go to Brazil and back home to the US for my job. My mother stayed behind because the Jaguar tribe requested she stay and protect the orphanage from local drug cartels. She is back home now and doing well."

 **Email #6**

 _Guest: "In your opinion who has the sexiest new outfit out of all the female competitors right now?"_

Julia: "Oh spirits! Well based on what I saw it was a lot of skimpy style clothing. Wasn't really a fan of it all, especially the new girls. I guess my vote goes to Xiaoyu. Her new outfit looks fantastic."

 **Email #7**

 _Guest: "Julia have you yet to check out your fan pages online? Some new ones have popped up."_

Julia: "Wait? Fan sites on me? I'm too nervous to look!"

 **Email #8**

 _Guest: "With the war escalating, are you worried that your city or forest could get destroyed by bombs or nuclear weapons?"_

Julia: "I always do. There is a lot of fighting south of the border and in some states in America. Arizona is one of few places that remains neutral to the conglomerates. So there are no advantages that the conglomerates can uproot here. I hope there is a conclusion to this drama within the Mishima family. Only time will tell."

 **Email #9**

 _Guest: "What is your bench press max this time?"_

Julia: "Still the same sadly. Haven't had much time to work out lately."

 **Email #10**

 _Guest: "Did you see the footage of yourself dancing with Tiger at the club yet. I thought it was awesome!"_

Julia: "Yeah. I did. Though kinda embarrassing, I did have fun that night!"

 **Email #11**

 _Guest: "Do you believe the Earth is flat? My friend says he thinks it is."_

Julia: "It is most certainly not flat. I live near steep cliffs and valleys for crying out loud. I wonder about people sometimes."

 **Email #12**

 _Guest: "You still have not told the world your measurements Julia. You gotta do it at some point."_

Julia: "Why does this keep coming up? I'm no better than the average girl in looks. Geez."

 **Email #13**

 _Guest: "Exactly how hot does it get in Arizona? I might move there from my home state to escape the winter snow here."_

Julia: "Very hot. I have to work out in the morning hours or at night in the summer months. I'm talking days where it could be 110 degrees or more. It's brutal!"

 **Email #14**

 _Guest: "Julia baby I got a tattoo of you on my belly! Wanna see it?"_

Julia: "Really? -_-."

 **Email #15**

 _Guest: "How did you get a job with Violet Systems again? What is it like working for Lee Chaolan?"_

Julia: "I started last year after I was saved by the Tekken Force. I don't work with Lee directly because he travels a lot, but sometimes he briefs me on certain chemicals to make for him or collect mineral samples. He is very passionate about his work, but he can be too much of a flirt at times. Lee does it to all female employees so I don't let it bother me too much."

 **Email #16**

 _Guest: "Are you wearing your glasses right now? You look better with your glasses on."_

Julia: "Yes, I am wearing my glasses."

 **Email #17**

 _Guest: "I heard Armor King was in the Phoenix area right now. Do you know where he is? I'm a big fan of his."_

Julia (Lying.): "I do not know." (Thinks.) "Armor King is hurt. I don't want people to stalk him." (Thinks) "At least this one was kind enough to ask about him."

 **Email #18**

 _Guest: "Are you a fan on Dragonball Super?"_

Julia: "I haven't been following the series for a while now. Is it really better than Z or the original series?"

 **Email #19**

 _Guest: "You got anything planned this weekend?"_

Julia: "Not much honestly. Maybe get a lot of sleep in. Maybe next weekend I will take a hike."

 **Email #20**

 _Guest: "Did you watch the fight with Kazumi Mishima against Jin Kazama the other night? That Kazumi is the real deal! I hope Jin is not on suicide watch!"_

Julia: "No. I did not hear that. So this woman. She must be his grandmother right? I hope Jin doesn't kill himself over a fight. It's still in the preliminaries, so he will not kick the bucket over his grandmother, I'm sure. This tournament is getting crazier and crazier."

 **Email #21**

 _Guest: "Are you watching the fight right now with Gigas vs Paul Phoenix?"_

Julia: "Yes. I'm looking at it right now, G Corp's newest model is having the upper hand on Paul. Could he lose again?"

 **Email #22**

 _Guest: "DB Super is crap. Do not watch the tournament of power. It's total fan service."_

Julia: "If you say so. I haven't watched it yet. So I can't call it crap."

 **Email #23**

 _Guest: "Are you a lover of the tootsie pop? How many licks does it take you to get at the center of one?"_

Julia: "It definitely takes more than three licks. I haven't had one in forever. I usually just keep it in my mouth until I taste the chocolate inside."

 **Email #24**

 _Guest: "Have you been invited to speak in one of the tournament matches as an analyst?"_

Julia: "No. I have not. When did they start doing that?"

 **Email #25**

 _Guest: "How much did you pay for your place to live?"_

Julia: "My condo? I got a discount. Paid for $300,000. The guy who owns it happens to be a former wrestler and he knows my mom from the earlier Tekken tournaments. So it's still expensive, but thanks to my latest job, I bought the suite completely. Only have to pay utilities. That's it."

 **Email #26**

 _Guest: "Tell us the one thing that makes you sick to your stomach."_

Julia: "Seeing nature get destroyed. My stomach hurts and I shed tears."

 **Email #27**

 _Guest: "Did you just see Gigas mop the floor with Paul Phoenix? Poor guy."_

Julia: 'Yes I did. These fighters are getting more dangerous now."

 **Email #28**

 _Guest: "Do any Tekken fighters take PEDs while fighting?"_

Julia: "I personally do not, but I have heard rumors of some fighters taking PEDs not just to fight, but for injures too. The Zaibatsu does not regulate any policies against it like in organized sports if that's what you mean. So I think with the Mishimas, they don't really care who takes what, just as long as there is no bombs or sneaky tricks to kill your opponent. Drugs isn't their concern."

 **Email #29**

 _Guest: "Ok Julia, this is Nathan Drake. Watch the video here:***************. Pretty neat game huh?"_

Julia: "Oh ok. I do like the nature scenes this game. Don't know about him stealing treasures and shooting up people though."

 **Email #30**

 _Guest: "Have you ever fought against Jin before? You two came out around the same time period of the tournaments. So I was just curious."_

Julia: "I met Jin during the third tournament. Maybe I answered this before, I dunno. Anyway, Jin like Hwoarang and Eddy, weren't exactly in the talkative mood during the tournament. Jin was especially a loner. I didn't face him 1 on 1 until the fifth tournament. I had several questions to ask him but he brushed them all aside. He then over powered me and knocked me out. I woke up in a shrine of all places. I think he must have dragged me there by himself or maybe somebody else found me. I feel that he is a troubled individual given his past grievances with his family, especially around Heihachi. Then there is the fact that he carries the Devil Gene, which makes him even more dangerous. I would like to speak with Jin again and help him exorcise his demonic spirit. If given the chance that is."

 **Email #31**

 _Guest: "How good are your cooking skills? My girlfriend is terrible cook. I bet you can cook at better meal than her."_

Julia: "I'm not an expert cook unfortunately. I can mix chemicals just fine, but I don't practice as much on the pots and pans. My mom is an awesome cook though. And, don't insult your girlfriend like that. You should help her sometime."

 **Email #32**

 _Guest: "Wasn't it scary getting tossed high in the air by Tiger?"_

Julia: "It caught me by surprise because I didn't think he would do that to me. But the dancing was fun no doubt."

 **Email #33**

 _Guest: "Is King coming over to America and wrestle here later in the tournament?"_

Julia: "I have no idea. I will have to look at the schedule later."

 **Email #34**

 _Guest: "Wouldn't you like to see somebody other than a Mishima win the tournament?"_

Julia: "I do, really. The sooner someone outside the family can end this chaos the better."

 **Email #35**

 _Guest: "You think Heihachi is a PED abuser?"_

Julia: "Probably. The fact that he's fighting past the age of 75 is pretty incredible, drugs or not."

 **Email #36**

 _Guest: "Can we email your mother sometime too?"_

Julia: "My mother doesn't keep up with emails like I can. I don't think she would respond in a quick manner either. She's old school. Prefers calling rather than texting and emails."

 **Email #37**

 _Guest: "About Nina Williams getting married, that was a farce set up by Heihachi."_

Julia: "Really now. Who is the guy Heihachi tried to marry her for?"

 **Email #38**

 _Guest: "It's this guy." (Picture of Claudio)_

Julia: "Oh I see. He's seems very powerful. I just don't like the fact he's willing to work with Heihachi! What are they doing together? This is getting crazier by the day!"

 **Email #39**

 _Guest: "Are you willing to come to a comic/manga convention and sign autographs?"_

Julia: "Yeah if it's alright with the host. I gotta take time off from work though."

 **Email #40**

 _Guest: "Aren't you afraid when you get into these fights with scary individuals like the Mishimas?"_

Julia: "Not as long as I have the spirits with me. There is nothing I can't do without them guiding me to victory."

Feeling rather tired again, Julia stopped answering emails and laid back down on the couch watching more coverage of the tournament. Eventually it would be time to take Armor King back to the same place where Julia and her mother started training in lucha libre style for the special tag tournament. Julia wondered if Armor King would be okay by himself in a raggedy gym, but the big guy probably preferred it that way instead of staying in a fancy condo suite.


	9. Inviting Michelle

**Inviting Michelle**

 _Another two weeks pass, Phoenix, Arizona, USA_ …

Michelle: "By beastie! We will see you tomorrow!"

Michelle waived at Armor King as her daughter Julia backed out of the small dirt parking area from the gym where the wrestler was temporarily staying. The ladies took him to his physical therapy appointment and back. Julia decided to let her mother answer some fan question through webcam. Michelle isn't one for social media, but in Julia's opinion, this would be a good way to reconnect with the people who used to watch Michelle fight back in the early days of the tournament.

Julia: "Mom, my fans wanted to know what you have been up to lately. So would you mind joining a webcam session with me?"

Michelle: "Is that what you do on your days off? Talk to fans?"

Julia: "Sometimes. Other than that I'm sleeping, exercising, or reading."

Michelle: "Hmmm…you know I'm not real big on social media Julia. I'm kinda nervous about it."

Julia: "I hear you, but at least the people will know that you are doing ok. I would not do this unless there wasn't a big demand for it you know?"

Michelle: "If you say so Julia. I just don't need hecklers in front of my doorstep."

Julia: "No we don't."

The women chuckled over the conversation as they returned to the condo.

 _Later, back at Julia's condo_ …

Julia: "Almost have the stream set up. Are you ready?'

Michelle (Sitting beside her on the couch): "As ready as I'll ever be."

Julia: "Okay. Here we go." (Webcam is recording) "Hey guys! I know you all know my name, but today I brought my mother here this time to speak as requested by you guys. So she is here today to answer any questions you may have about her doings and what not. Wave at the camera mom."

Michelle: "Hello!" (Waving)

Julia: "She's nervous of course. It's her first time on a webcam, so try not be insulting okay. I think we'll stay on here for about 30 minutes. So we will await the chat to get some more viewers and questions. Okay."

Michelle: "Are we live right now?"

Julia: "Yes we are."

Michelle: "Oh okay. This is like a conference call I guess."

Julia: "Yep. Ok, I think we have a few questions popping up here so let me get my glasses and look."

 _Starfire29270: "Hi Michelle! Julia! Is this really Michelle's first time on a webcam?"_

Julia: "It sure is."

Michelle: "I shouldn't have stage fright, forgive me." (Chuckle)

 _HectorOlivera: "Greetings ladies! Question for Michelle! How old are you exactly?"_

Michelle: "I'm 30." (Laughing)

Julia: "Mom is not 30!" (Both laugh) "Tell them the truth!"

Michelle: "You're no fun! Ok I just turned 42!"

Julia: "There it is!"

JustAComma: "Hey Michelle I remember your first match against the first Jack robot. I was really impressed back then with your fighting. Were you scared to fight cyborgs like that?"

Michelle: "I was a little intimidated, but I once I realized his metal wasn't that tough, I gained more confidence in fighting the machine. Somehow by breaking his chest, I managed to win. My hands were sore the very next day. I kept dipping them in an ice bucket at least 4 times after that fight."

Julia: "Yeah mom is tough guys." (Laughs.)

JayCee4WICChampionship: "Hello Julia. You guys really do look alike. Why isn't my favorite wrestler JayCee in the tournament? The same tournament you and Michelle fought in. Jay Cee was fantastic in the last one? I thought for sure she would make a return, but she's back into wrestling it seems. She doesn't fight with the same passion and tenacity like before. So I just wanted to hear your thoughts."

Julia: This one is quite long, but it's about JayCee. I have not spoken to her in quite some time. And it is kinda weird that she hasn't been in that many wrestling matches. Maybe she is not interested reentering the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Just a guess."

Michelle: "I can't answer that one."

LordChampa: "How is life like living in a reservation?"

Julia: "Lord Champa wants to know how life is like at the reservation."

Michelle: "Well for me and Julia is it very peaceful. Some of our people live in the towns, but I opted to live more secluded in the desert. Every now and then I will go into town on the weekend to visit family and friends. Yes, at times it can get boring, which is why I have a park ranger job and Julia studied her butt off and now she's here in Phoenix for work and college. Overall, I'd say it's not any different than living in a non-reservation. So yeah."

Julia: "There you have it. What else here?"

Anon_977810: "Who has a better chin? You or your mother?"

Julia: "Really? Who has a better chin? What does he mean by that?"

Michelle: "I believe he wants to find out which one of us gets knocked out the least in a fight."

Julia: "Oh. Well, I have been knocked out a bunch of times, but people think it's always a head shot that does it."

Michelle: "Yes. I've taken head shots as well as chest, back, and stomach shots with enough power to totally stun me. They didn't always black me out, but it was enough to paralyze me or force my body to quit itself."

Julia: "Yeah. When you fight as much as we have, then shots to the head aren't the only worries in our mind."

Michelle: "But who gets knocked out more though?"

Julia: "Probably you mom."

Michelle (Laugh): "You have already fought in four tournaments, so I know it's you Julia!"

Julia: "Whatever. Anyway next."

TotalKlutz: "Does Michelle have a husband?"

Julia: "Uh oh! This guy wants to know if you have a husband."

Michelle: "No I'm not married, but I have a close friend that I've been seeing in and out for a few years now. I hope that helps." (Embarrassed.)

JuliaFan1000: "Who is the better horse rider, you or your mother Michelle?"

Julia: "My mom is better. She rides a lot as a park ranger."

Michelle: "Julia is pretty good too guys. Don't let her modesty fool you."

Julia: "I haven't ridden the saddle in a quite a while."

Michelle: "Then you better find somewhere to practice or you will never surpass me!" (Laughs.)

Julia: "You're having too much fun with this mom."

Michelle: "Don't get embarrassed. It's not my fault you live in the city."

Julia (Ignoring): "Uh huh."

IndianBirdFlu: "How is it that Michelle has a boyfriend and you do not Julia?"

Julia: "I'm busy, that's why."

Michelle: "You always say that."

Julia: "But it's true!"

Michelle: "Whatever you say Jules. Let me pick the next one to read."

Anon_978256: "Hey Michelle! Tell us how you got arrested by Heihachi's Tekken Force 3 years ago. Did you fight back or were you outnumbered?"

Michelle: "Oh spirits! This person is asking about the time I got apprehended by Heihachi."

Julia: "You don't have to explain if you don't want to mom."

Michelle: "It's fine. Well…it's safe to say I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. I went to the Mishima headquarters in Tokyo to give Heihachi a verbal lashing as to why he wanted my pendant so badly. He thought I knew where I could find the fighting god Ogre. And I didn't know, but he didn't believe me and I got arrested. I didn't try to fight back because he summoned over a dozen men with machine guns pointing at every direction towards me. It was a really rough 6 months being in jail like that. But somehow this girl decided to rescue me, after I was forced to go to Mexico with the Zaibatsu."

Julia: "And I did rescue you."

Michelle: "Yes Julia. I am grateful for it too because if it weren't for youngsters like yourself, Ogre would have surely beaten Heihachi and terrorized the rest of the planet."

Julia: "Couldn't have done it without you and Master Wang's teachings."

Michelle (Smiling): "You're welcome sweetie!"

Julia (-_-): "Sweetie?"

Michelle: "Now that I got that off my chest. Let's see what else the fans have to say."

JirenisOP: "Have you ladies thought about dying your hair into a different color?"

Michelle: "Dying hair? I don't think so. I like the way my hair the way it is, even if it is turning white."

Julia: "I've thought about changing up my hair color But I usually don't go through with it. I would hate for someone to mess it up."

Michelle: "Really? What type of color?"

Julia: "Err…I'm torn between purple and red."

Michelle: "You want all of your hair in those colors?"

Julia: "Well only the tip ends."

Michelle (Giggles): "You will look odd. I'm just saying."

Julia (Embarrassed): "I know."

TekkenFanservice: "Did you guys hear about Anna Williams stripping and making love to herself on a live stream last week?"

Julia: "Wait a minute! WHAT!"

Michelle: "Did that person say Anna Williams? Oh spirits!"

Julia: "Yeah Anna Williams! No Tekken Fanservice! We did not see it or hear about this! Why in the world would she do that!"

Michelle: "I'm not that surprised Julia. Anna was always the flirtatious type. I remember seeing her laying up all over Lee Chaolan during the pre-registration event in the second tournament. And I believe she went through the same cryogenic procedure as Nina to keep her youth. Safe to say, Anna is showing the world she still has the goods if you know what I mean."

Julia: "Oh my gosh! I knew the Williams' sisters like to look sexy and all that but to go naked on camera? Geez!"

Michelle: "There both older than me, but there like still in their early 20s physique wise. That cryogenic tube must really work!"

Julia: "It cost a fortune though mom. I would have to shut down my project just to perform such a procedure."

Michelle: "I know right. Anyway, I don't like fighting against the natural flow of time, so I think I'll just keep aging." (Laughs)

JollyRancher_175: "Hey Michelle! What was your reaction to seeing your daughter getting tossed around by Tiger Jackson at his concert?"

Michelle: "Huh? Tiger! When was this?"

Julia: "Oh, he just invited me to his concert here in Phoenix. I went there and I ended up dancing with him. And it's true! He did toss up and down the dancefloor. It was unexpected! But I had fun!"

Michelle: "I didn't even know he was back in the state! You will have to show me the video after this stream is over.

Julia: "Well he's out of the country again."

Michelle: Oh. Anyway, how many more questions are you gonna do?"

Julia: "You wanna stop?"

Michelle: "I could use some water, but it's whenever you're ready to stop."

Julia: "Okay let's do about 4 more and we will take a break."

Michelle: "Alright."

Anon_978504: "Michelle how does a woman your age stay in tip top shape?"

Julia: "This guy wants to know your training and diet regimen."

Michelle: "A fitness question. Okay, I'll give you a few of my secrets then. Lately I have been practicing a lot of my postures, especially with Shi Li. It's a body movement that works on the fundamentals of Xing Yi Quan, which is the fighting style my late father taught me and I passed it down to Julia. I've been doing this to alleviate my back pain. I still keep my garden of crops back at home, which sometimes really throws my back out of whack. It's very important to me, since I won't be so stiff. Of course I lift weights and I still rock climb too. Aren't you doing that still Julia?"

Julia: "Yeah. Whenever I get a chance."

Michelle: "And dieting, I usually eat anything I want except for drinking sodas. I can drink alcohol too, just in moderation. And I do not overeat, no matter what."

Julia: "You have a high metabolism mom."

Michelle: "That's true."

Lili'sDeatBeatDad: "Michelle tell us the most embarrassing moment you have seen Julia do!"

Julia: "No! I don't need all of my bad memories to be retold by my mom! Please don't say it!"

Michelle: "Some people on here are very nosy aren't they?"

Julia: "Yeah. I don't mind talking to the fans, but to go in detail about my embarrassing moments about awful things and the pervs. Oh spirits!" (Shaking her head)

Michelle (Rubs Julia's back): "Hey! I won't embarrass you like that. Let's find some decent questions here."

MorningRooster33: "Julia ask your mother does she know about Kazumi Mishima."

Michelle: "Kazumi Mishima?"

Julia: "What is it?"

Michelle: "Rooster 33 is asking if I knew Kazumi Mishima. No I don't know her personally, but I did find out about her on TV."

Julia: "I've heard of her in recent months. Did some research too. She was once Heihachi's wife and the mother of Kazuya. Kazumi passed away years ago due some mysterious circumstance. Somehow she got resurrected and is now fighting in the tournament. Kazumi is really good from what I have heard so far."

Michelle: "That's like that time when Jun Kazama came back to life. I was really happy to see her again, only to find out an evil spirit possessed her. I hope this time her soul can rest in peace, but is this Kazumi just as benevolent as Jun is?"

Julia: "That I can't say for certain. There is another rumor saying she is also possessed by a spirit of some kind. Kinda makes sense, since Kazuya has the Devil Gene, and Heihachi does not."

Michelle: "So it's genetic?"

Julia: "Yeah. It's a possibility. We will have to keep our ears and eyes open about Kazumi."

Anon_978547: "I found out Ganryu has been inducted to the Sumo Federation Hall of Fame. What are your thoughts from both of you?"

Julia: "Oh man that guy!"

Michelle: "Ganryu. He's in the Hall of Fame?"

Julia: "Uh yeah. This person just said it."

Michelle: "Well in that case? Tell him congratulations! He's in history now!"

Julia: "Mom if he finds out you said that, you know he's coming to find you right?"

Michelle: "I'll take that risk Julia. Anyway, let's take a break. I need some water."

Julia: "Fine with me. We'll be back guys, just don't flame each other alright?"


	10. Chat Questions with Michelle Part 2

**Chat Questions with Michelle Part 2**

 _Julia Chang's Condo Suite, Scottsdale, Arizona, USA_ …

After taking a small break the Chang ladies went back to the computer so they could resume their talk with the fans.

Julia (To the webcam): "Okay. We are back, and we have some water and tortilla chips here. So let's see what we missed."

Michelle: "We lost viewers."

Julia: "Well that's ok. I mean we were gone for 5 minutes. It should pick up a little bit after a while." (Reads the chat) "Oh man. They are talking about politics, to bra sizes? I mean this is ridiculous. Let's keep it civil okay everyone? Ok, now here is a question."

 _Beeswax: "Where does your mother live? I wanna visit her one day."_

Julia: "Can't tell you where she lives exactly. Not to mention I grew up in that place, but it's not in Scottsdale where I am."

Michelle: "We gotta watch that name Julia."

Julia: "Indeed. Next."

 _: "Is it true Lee Chaolan is a pedophile? He has many young women working in his offices and even keep his houses tidied up. What are your thoughts?"_

Julia: "What? Is Lee a pedophile?"

Michelle: "Oh gosh. Where did that come from?"

Julia: "Nnnoo…although Lee doesn't hide his perversions, he hires women of age, not little children. He only does that if they are recommended by a fellow professional if that. It's very rare. So no. I don't believe that Lee is one Mrs. Research. Hope that helps."

 _Anon_979022: "How often do you ladies climb mountains or cliffs?"_

Julia: "I haven't climbed as much as I would like to. Before I used to climb every 2 weeks. That was before the opening of the Reforestation project."

Michelle: "I still climb but it's more like every month. Climbing is a very good skill to have, and its keep you in tip top shape. So even with the park ranger job, I try to climb whenever possible."

 _IndianBirdFlu: "What are your thoughts on bullfighting? There was a story of a guy getting his groin impaled by a bull. I wonder if you guys heard about it."_

Julia: "Aw man, that's…terrible."

Michelle: "They are asking about bullfighting?"

Julia: "Yea, IndianBirdFlu is."

Michelle: "Thankfully our tribe doesn't do that. I don't condone animal cruelty."

Julia: "Same here mom."

 _TotalKlutz: "Did your mom go to college at all?"_

Julia: "No, she never went to college."

Michelle: "Nope, I'm not a school girl. It's not that I am stupid, it's just, I didn't have the money to go even if I wanted too and even now I don't want too. Education can get expensive in higher Ed. Julia is far more ahead in the books than me. She is the genius between us. I'm was so happy she got a full ride to Arizona State. Only spent money on driving her down there."

Julia (Blushing): "Mom."

Michelle: "It's true. I couldn't be more proud of you."

 _LordChampa: "Have you two been catfished before?"_

Julia: "Catfished. No! Not me!"

Michelle: "What is catfished?"

Julia: "Oh, that's when someone makes a fake account and tricks people looking for relationships into dating them online. They lie about everything to the person they talk with, that is until the other person finds out who the imposter really is."

Michelle: "Talk about devious. First time I've ever heard of that term. I go out the old fashioned way, not at random dating sites. Hope it doesn't happen to me."

Julia: "Yeah me too."

 _JuliaBeMyWaifu: "Will you marry me Julia?!"_

Julia: "What? Is that you Ganryu?"

Michelle: "Oh spirits. I hope not."

Julia (Not amused): "You can take a timeout sir."

 _Raztaz_714: "Are you ladies gonna do another live stream soon?"_

Julia: "Another live stream? With both of us together might be kind of difficult."

Michelle: "Yeah, I do need to tend to my job and the house."

Julia: "I will get with you all on that guys. Let's keep going here."

 _Meatwad: "How come both of you resemble Lara Croft?"_

Julia (Laughing): "That's a video game character right? I don't look like her."

Michelle: "Never seen her before. Then again I don't have a video game system."

Julia: "I know what this person means but, no I don't think we look like Lara."

 _Anon_979027: "Which park does Michelle work as a ranger?"_

Julia: "Mom, what is the name of the park you work for?"

Michelle: "It's the same name as Julia's forest project, Canyon de Chelley, but sometimes I will get calls for assistance further east to Wheatfield Park. So I am not at the same area all the time and on some weekends it might require me to spend the night at the cabins."

 _Jolly Rancher_175: "Michelle, when you escaped from the Zaibatsu back in Mexico, did you encounter Ogre?"_

Michelle (reads): "Thankfully I did not. Although I could feel his aura permeate throughout the ruins."

 _ElMatadorVega: "Who gets drunk easier, you (Julia) or Michelle?"_

Julia: "Who gets drunk more? Well my mom wins, because I rarely drink alcohol."

Michelle (Laughs): "Julia is not into alcohol guys."

 _TotalKlutz: "Michelle how many drinks can you go before passing out?"_

Michelle (reads.): "I can hold my own you know? The most I've taken was 11, all bottles too. And yes, I passed out."

 _Anon_979044: "Did anyone try to grope you while ya passed out?"_

Michelle: "Yes, that happened a few times earlier in my life, but I would always sober up and knock some sense into them!" (Laughing)

 _JustAComma: "Julia & Michelle do you know your official fight records for the tournaments?"_

Julia: "Eh…I haven't' kept up with my record."

Michelle: "Neither did I."

Julia: "Can you or someone else look them up for us?"

 _Metal_Sonic_100: "Did you know Craig Marduk left out of jail? Now he's MIA in the Vale Tudo circuits. Nobody knows where he is."_

Julia: "Craig. I heard he left prison too, but I didn't know he was missing. Wished he stayed locked up honestly."

Michelle: "Where could he be?"

Julia: "I have no clue."

Michelle: "I just hope he doesn't do anything to any woman like he did to you Julia."

Julia: "I know, it bothers me that he's out of jail already."

 _25Cent: "Here's a good one. Who is most stinky fighter you had the displeasure to fight?"_

Julia: "What?"

Michelle: "the stinkiest fighter?"

Julia: "Oh spirits. There is a lot to choose from."

Michelle: "My vote is Ganryu."

Julia (Laughing): "Obviously for you! I won't count the animals, so…I'd say it's Bob."

Michelle: "Ah don't put Bob on the spotlight like that! He really was a nice guy."

Julia: "But he still smelled, even when he is not fighting."

Michelle: "Last time you told me Bob smelled like barbeque."

Julia: "Because he nearly burned it all up, and tried to make me eat it! I told him no!"

Michelle (Laughing): "Oh Julia!"

 _JustAComma: "I'm back with your fight records. Here is Julia: 17 wins – 28 losses. And here is Michelle: 7 wins – 12 losses."_

Julia: "Yeah that sounds about right. I lost a lot of matches."

Michelle: "I did worse than I thought, but these are the best fighters in the world we were both facing."

Julia: "Yeah, all the more reason why I must stay in shape. My work and school just piled up and my chances to enter the tournament were past due, unless something else happens that I feel I should intervene."

Michelle: "Do be careful if that situation arises Julia."

Julia: "Yes mother!"

 _NinaWilliamsOtherSon: "Julia, if given a chance. Would you travel to the moon and grow genocell trees there. Could they survive without oxygen?"_

Julia: "No. It is not possible right now. The chemical uses oxygen to help regulate the temperature of the trees. So I don't think my trees will survive for a long time under a satellite with no atmosphere."

 _PantieSwiper: "Gimme your undies ladies! I love you both so much!"_

Julia: "No! Get out of here!" (Blocks him.)

 _ElMatadorVega: "What is worse? Getting beat up by a gang of warriors or becoming a damsel in distress?"_

Michelle: "Obviously getting beat up. At least being taken hostage is alright as long the enemy keeps you alive and healthy."

Julia: "I agree. Not even fighters like us can survive a severe beat down unprotected."

 _Anon_979053: "How far is the drive from Apache County to where Julia lives in Scottsdale?"_

Michelle: "It's over 5 hours, if you don't take a break from driving. Sometimes I need the breaks, so really it's more like 7 or 8 hours. It depends."

Julia: "I take breaks too, so for me it's 7 hours."

 _UberMitoshi: "Which state is your least favorite in the USA?"_

Julia: "Which state is our least favorite? Uuu, I hope I don't make anyone angry but I didn't like my visits to Michigan."

Michelle: "Yeah, our visit to that one park and the ranger there was so rude to us. Not to mention is was very cold that night. Well, for me I would say that one time I went to Florida, Clearwater Beach. Never met so many men who wanted to marry me. I literally had to hide in my hotel room until I could leave for my flight back to Arizona."

Julia (laughs): "I remember you told me that story! I wanted to go to Florida, but you wouldn't let me! But now I can understand why. Being famous and cute has its cons!"

Michelle: "Their pleas drove me nuts I swear! You won't see me in a Florida beach anytime soon!"

 _IndianBirdFlu: "Can we camp inside the reforestation project area at night?"_

Julia: "Not at this time. We are only allowing daytime visits for people to come and see the forest. So it is best to come in the early morning hours. That way you can enjoy all of the phase one portion of our project. My team and I plan to begin Phase 2 pretty soon. By then, we might talk about building some cabins for overnight visits. Just be patient okay ; )?"

Michelle (Yawning): "I think the chips are making me sleepy. You can keep talking with the fans if you want Julia. It was cool at least. I think I'll take a nap now."

Julia: "Umm…okay mom. You can use my bed if you want. I think I'll sign off too."

Michelle: "You are too kind Julia. I hope you made it up like I taught you to."

Julia: "It's always made up mom. I will wake you up when it's close to lunch time k?"

Michelle (Stretching and walking off.): "Okay."

Julia (back at the webcam): "That's all from here guys. I think I should check on my trees back home with a phone call and maybe start my laundry. I will talk with you all again soon. Thanks for coming by guys! See you later!"


	11. Email Session 8 And Sold Genocell

**Email Session 8 & Sold Genocell**

By popular demand...this tale is back. Sorry for the delay...

 _Back at Julia's condo once more. She just woke up from a nap_ …

Work for Julia Chang ramped up once again, and she even did a few all nighters helping out other chemist produce more Genocell and other compounds for research purposes. Her mother went back home with Armor King after he was strong enough to do his therapy exercises on his own. Hopping to bed as soon as work was finished, Julia slept 4.5 hours until she finally woke up from a nap. The cell phone was blowing up with new emails. Of course, she would need to see what her admirers wanted to know this time around.

Julia (Back on her computer): "Okay I haven't spoken to the fans in a while. I'm sure they have a lot to ask about what I have been up to. Now let's see here."

 **Email #1**

Guest: "Julia! Hello! When is your next webcam? It's so much better than just sending you messages."

Julia: "Hey! I do apologize for that. Once again my job has preoccupied my time. Not to mention exercising after work. However, things are finally slowing down at Violet Systems. And I have the weekend to relax some. Maybe tomorrow I can talk on the camera for a bit again."

 **Email #2**

Guest: "Greetings from South Africa. I am interested in the Genocell research you are doing for the trees in your project. Is there a way to come and arrange a meeting with you or a colleague of yours? I want to try something similar in my home state."

Julia: "Oh wonderful! I think we can arrange a date and time to meet about your plans and ideas! Can't wait to talk with you!"

 **Email #3**

Guest: "Bring back your mother again for the next stream! She was so cool!"

Julia: "My mom went back to Northern Arizona last week. And yet I was too busy to answer fan mail at the same time. I will think of something to bring her back. Believe me."

 **Email #4**

Guest: "Remember me, babe? I saw you at the new Chanko Paradise in Phoenix last week, eating downstairs. I came up to ask you out, and you turned me down. I'm a cool guy really? Give me another shot!"

Julia: "Ohhh. I remember you alright. I told you once before, I am not available."

 **Email #5**

Guest: "Did you hear about Violet Systems HQ getting ransacked by a ninja before she fought a match with the owner there?"

Julia: "Actually I did. That person took out over 55 security soldiers according to the news. But I think the whole thing was just a rouse for the tournament. It was definitely troublesome to find out I won't lie. Just hope that kind of thing does not happen here at my workplace."

 **Email #6**

Guest: "Julia, why haven't you been returning my emails? I did them a bunch of times before. Just acknowledge my presence!"

Julia: "Forgive me. I have been too busy with lab work. But I will say hello in response to your previous emails."

 **Email #7**

Guest: "Do you aspire to become a professor at a school after you graduate?"

Julia: "A professor huh? I would like to discuss my research in front of younger peers. I dunno yet honestly. I do hope others can pick up where I left off and keep our planet as green as possible."

 **Email #8**

Guest: "Is it true that the Imperial Harlequin can help increase the lifespan of other organisms? Do you think that this flower holds the key to eternal youth?"

Julia: "My team is still doing experiments with the flower. With the nectar from the flower and the combination of Genocell we have been able to increase the immunity of our trees which can help to regenerate broken limbs and bark. As far as animals go, we are testing mice with diseases and fractured limbs to see how much faster the flower's nectar can help with regeneration & healing. Eternal youth? We do not know that just yet."

 **Email #9**

Guest: Julia, my name is Damian. I'm only 12 years old and I have a crush on you! Will you go out with me?"

Julia: "Eh. I'm not sure if you are serious?"

 **Email #10**

Guest: "If you are a fan of Chanko Paradise, why don't you take up Ganryu's offer of marriage?"

Julia: "I'll admit, I like some of the food at Chanko Paradise, but that doesn't mean I should change my mind and say "Ganryu! Please take me!" With that said, I wish him continued success with the food and brand that he has made."

 **Email #11**

Guest: "Don't know if you are into sports. Why do you think Arizona State has a mediocre football team?"

Julia: "I really wish I knew. The players they have are never enough to stop the likes of USC or Stanford. I feel your anxiety. It's like watching the same movie play out over and over again."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "Exactly how many experiments do you perform on the job every day?"

Julia: "Depends on the work load. It could be one long experiment, which could take days to conduct. Or as many as 7 or 8 at a time to get as many samples as possible. Some are easy to do while others are hard and 1 mistake can mess up the entire process."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "Congrats Julia! Your subscriber numbers on your fan website reached 100k. Did you know that?"

Julia: "No I did not know. Matter of fact I don't know the person running the website. : /."

 **Email #14**

Guest: "When will you get back into modeling in your cowgirl outfit? I can't get enough of your pics! We need more!"

Julia: "I haven't heard from the model agent in a while. I bet he's too busy shooting other girls. Maybe I will do it again soon."

 **Email #15**

Guest: I invite you to come and be a guest at our manga convention coming up here at Alabama in the Fall. Think you would be interested in coming?"

Julia: "Let me get back with you about my schedule, I think we can work something out."

 **Email #16**

Guest: "Hi Julia! Just wanted to tell you that I got the job as a park ranger at Chelly de Canyon! I really love it so far! Can't wait to meet you in person. Thank you again!"

Julia: "You did? Congratulations! Look forward to meeting you as well!"

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Julia what is harder for you to prepare for? A fight or a presentation in front of peers?"

Julia: "The presentation for me. You have to actually deal with naysayers or critics when doing a presentation about your research. It's a drag trust me. At least in an actual fight, I can tune those people out. The hard part is not getting beat up. : (."

 **Email #18**

Guest: "Would it be cool to have all of the Tekken girls live in a house together? Just think of the action and the drama that will unfold! How do you feel about it?"

Julia: "No! Are you serious? I do not want to start any unnecessary feuds. Besides, I don't think the older women will even want to live around the younger girls. The jealously would be off the charts!"

 **Email #19**

Guest: "I would like to know your body fat percentage."

Julia: "19%."

 **Email #20**

Guest: "Which theme music sounds better to you (Michelle's Theme 2 Arranged) theme or (Julia Chang Tekken 3 Arranged)?" _PS (Julia doesn't know the music)._

Julia: "I like the second one. Makes for great workout music."

 **Email #21**

Guest: "Heard from the stream that you had a crappy time in the state of Michigan. On behalf of my state, I apologize for our cruel hospitality."

Julia: "No need to apologize, it was just a bad day at that place. That's all."

 **Email #22**

Guest: "Have you drunken cactus water before?"

Julia: "I have…but I would not advise drinking it raw. If you do, it will likely make you sick. The water has to be boiled & purified."

 **Email #23**

Guest: "Sooo…what if your mother decided to take in another child? Did you always want a brother or sister in your family?"

Julia: "I will support my mom if she decided to take in another child. If that is her decision. Honestly, I never asked for a brother or sister. I just kind of liked the way things were with her and I alone for ourselves."

 **Email #24**

Guest: "What are your thoughts on Weeaboos?"

Julia: "Weeaboos? Who are they?"

 **Email #25**

Guest: "So when you dated Bob, was he still fat or was that before he became fat?"

Julia: "He was fat. I met him just before the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament."

 _Smart phone buzzes nearby_ …

Julia: "Is that a message?" (Looks at the message) "Oh, it's from Tiger."

Tiger says: "Julia! What's up? Hey give me a buzz, I think you should look into this."

Julia: "Good. He must have heard some information about the Zaibatsu or G Corp."

 _Calls Tiger_ …

Tiger: "Hey! Julia! I'm glad you call me baby! How you doin'?"

Julia: "Hi Tiger! I'm wide awake late at night. If you are calling at this hour that means it must be something big I guess."

Tiger: "Hell yea it is! Ever since I've been touring China, the Zaibatsu has been trying to recruit me as a bounty hunter. I told em no at least three times! Dem jokers don't stop!"

Julia (Interrupts): "Wait? The Zaibatsu is recruiting you? Do you know why?"

Tiger: "I don't know. I know I can protect myself, but I don't wanna get my hands dirty ya dig?"

Julia: "Yes, I understand that. Is that why you called though?"

Tiger: "Nah. I just found this out earlier today! Apparently there is a place in Shanghai that is using your Genocell chemical. In my limo, I happen to see some barrels with that name on them, but they were in a G Corp warehouse. Don't know why though."

Julia: "Are you serious? I thought I erased the formula from their computers!"

Tiger: "Really?"

Julia: "I'm positive. Unless…it was sold to them!"

Tiger: "Sold? Aw snap."

Julia: "Tiger, please send me address or at least a place nearby so I can investigate this."

Tiger: "No prob! It sounds like you won't be stuck in the lab anymore."

Julia: "I know right…but thank you so much for telling me about this!"

Tiger: "If you need some help, just buzz me. I'm not too far from Shanghai. My crew and I have stopped at Qingdao. Just an fyi."

Julia: "Good! I will let you know when I'm leaving Arizona! Thanks again! Bye!"

Tiger: "Bye! Holla back!"

Julia (Hanging up): "I don't understand. Who could be selling my formula and how? I need to notify the boss (Lee) first. Then book a flight to China right after! And besides, I can visit Master Wang too. I hope he is hanging in there!"


	12. The Thief is Jane

**The Thief is Jane**

 _Pudong district, Shanghai, Jiangsu, China_ …

Julia notified her coworkers and her mother that she would be leaving for China on the double, regarding the purchase of some of the Genocell chemicals traded in barrels. She met Tiger right after her plane landed in Shanghai's airport. Inside the limo Tiger told the driver to take them to the spot where the Genocell was being held. When the limo finally arrived nearby the warehouse, Julia could tell this place was well secured and she recognized the G Corp solider emblem etched into their uniforms.

Julia: "No doubt about it, those are G Corp's guys. I still can't believe they managed to get the Genocell."

Tiger: "So what's the dealio? You got a plan?"

Julia: "Yep. I'm busting in there and l'm gonna find out who bought my Genocell."

Tiger: "Easy enough. I'll act as your back up."

Julia: "I appreciate the help. Let's get out here and wait until nightfall. That will give me some time to prepare these light grenades Violet Systems Security gave me."

Tiger: "What are those?"

Julia (Winks): "Just wait and see."

 _Nighttime…back at the Xicang Warehouse, Shanghai, China_ …

Tiger: "Julia did I ever tell you that you resemble that video game chick Lara Croft. Especially in your daisy duke outfit."

Julia (Working on the last light grenade): "Huh? Now you sound like one of my fanboys."

Tiger: "I'm just saying."

Julia (Finished): "Anyway, I think we are getting close. Stop the limo."

Tiger: "Hey Pete park the limo in the alleyway right here. We'll be right back ya dig?"

Pete (Cab driver): "Sure thing Mr. Jackson. Be safe back there. I got the police on speed dial in case you take too long."

Tiger: "Cool. We outie!"

Julia: "We will be back!"

Julia had on her alternate like costume from Tekken 4, but in dark gray colors while Tiger wore a loosely buttoned black sleeve shirt in some black slacks with some kung fu shoes he liked while shopping at Shanghai's busy pedestrian streets. Julia wore a utility belt with the light grenades she planned to use. The streets were not as crowded as before, but Julia could not risk civilian detection so she told Tiger what to do in order to distract the first guard.

Julia: "See that Guard over at the Gate. Think you can distract him with your dancing?"

Tiger: "Yeah I can. Too bad I won't get paid for it."

Julia: "Don't be like that. I was gonna compensate you even if you didn't ask."

Tiger: "Really? This is why I like you Julia. A woman of pure heart!"

Julia: "I know. Now let me climb over the wall while that guy isn't looking so you can do your thing."

Tiger: "A distraction coming right up!"

Tiger strutted his stuff at the gate. The guard quickly did not take a liking to this foreigner's silly gyrates.

Gate Guard: "Who are you? Get out of here before I place you under arrest!"

Tiger (With some earphones): "Jam on baby! Git, git, get it!"

Gate Guard: "That's i! I'm…"

Julia in impressive fashion came swiftly from behind the guard and executed the Déjà vu throw against the guard, knocking him out immediately. Tiger clapped in approval afterwards.

Tiger: "Dayum! Where did you learn that move?"

Julia: "It's a long story." (Peeks inside the Guard Office) "Oh, there is the security system for the warehouse perimeter. I bet I can hack it and cut off the cameras. Put the guard inside here too Tiger please?"

Tiger: "I gotcha."

 _After five minutes_ …

Julia: "There it's done!"

Tiger: "That's what I'm talking about!"

Julia: "Now we can move without the alarm system going off."

Julia and Tiger quickly left the Guard's office and proceeded to wait for some more guards to walk on patrol. Eventually two more guards began to walk around the Southside of the warehouse. Julia hid under some boxes and that's when she threw one of the grenades on the ground. After a timed count of three seconds the light repeatedly begin to flash, distracting the guard's attention.

Guard 1: "Hey! What's that light?"

Tiger (from behind Julia): "Can we go now?"

Julia: "Not yet. Watch."

The two guards were watching the light flash until several large electrical bolts surrounded and shocked them both until they passed out!

Tiger: "Got dayum!" (In awe)

Julia: "Awesome. Let's move."

Julia used a lasso she tied up before coming to the warehouse attaching it to a gutter. Making sure the gutter would not break from the pulling, Julia climb to the roof and Tiger followed suit. From there, Julia undid the lasso, pried one of the sky windows from the warehouse, and reattached the lasso to descend down at the second floor of the warehouse. Once Tiger made it down, Julia could see from the sky bridge the amount of barrels that were inside the place. All of it was not Genocell, but Julia needed to make sure.

Julia: "Now we have to keep quiet. I wanna see just how many barrels did these people steal."

Tiger: "Ok, I'm right behind you."

With precision and stealth, Julia and Tiger took out any guards getting in the way of venturing down into the bottom level where the barrels were stocked. The Genocell barrels were on the right side of the warehouse. Julia and Tiger eventually spotted them wrapped together over a wooden rectangular crate. It was about 20 barrels worth of Genocell getting imported.

Julia: "This is it! The Genocell! And it's the same label from Violet Systems and everything! Who could have done this?"

Tiger: "Somebody in yo company has some explaining to do."

Julia (Takes out her phone): "I'm going to take some photos. Lee needs to see this."

 _After 1 minute…_

Julia: "Ok. That's enough evidence. The signal is blocked by the metal roofing. I can't send these picture until we make it back outside."

Tiger: "Aight. Now how do we out of here?"

Julia: "Better go back the way we went, but without the roof walking."

Tiger: "I agree. Lead the way."

The duo made it back to the upper level of the warehouse just fine. A window by the end of the hallway provided the escape for them to leave out. Almost home free within the darkness of the night, suddenly some green lights flashed and it startled Julia. Tiger stopped too.

Tiger: "Julia! What's wrong?"

Julia: "Something is out there. I can't see the gate anymore. Wait…those lights. They look like!"

Woman's move: "Who is trespassing on company grounds? I will have all of you placed under our company's arrest!"

Tiger: "Is she for real right now?"

Julia: (At the woman) "Are you behind this?"

Woman (Coming closer with 4 JACKs behind her): "Wait! Are you…Julia Chang? The maker of the Genocell formula?"

Julia: "You got that right! Are you the one who purchased this Genocell on behalf of G CORP.? I made sure to delete all data on the contents, but it's obvious someone from my company sold the formula to you! Now explain yourself!"

Woman (Showing herself): "Yes it is true I bought the Genocell under the nose of Violet Systems. Believe me when I say it will go to a greater cause. The fate of the world depends on this!"

Julia (Surprised): "What? But you are!"

Woman: "Now you recognize me. I am Jane, the creator of JACKs 5, 6, and 7."

Julia: "I thought you would have left the company after the raid last year. I guess I misjudged you Jane."

Woman: "Maybe so, but many of the higher ups at G Corp have lost all reason. With your formula I can build something that will be much stronger than Gigas and soon I will stop Kazuya and his father from eliminating everyone on this planet!"

Julia: "I didn't make the Genocell for combat use! You need to let go of your obsession with revenge and give me back my formula!"

Jane: "I can't do that! JACKs! Capture them!" (Jane then leaves the scene)

Four large JACKS marched in the direction of Julia and Tiger. Julia didn't know how tough things were but retreating would be a bad idea. These robots may have bullets too, so fighting them was the safer choice. As if they were analyzing the outcome of the battle, two JACKs rushed after Tiger first knowing he was a shifter kind of fighter. Cutting off his movements will neutralize his ability to fight back.

Tiger: "Here they come!"

Julia: "I'll fight the other two!"

Julia tried punching one of the JACKS but her hand immediately felt pain. Their armor was definitely harder than the previous ones she fought. This JACK she punched quickly picked Julia up and tossed her over some empty crates. They were all broken due the force of the android's toss.

Julia (Shaken up): "Ugh…this is gonna be tougher than I thought."

Meanwhile Tiger having was some trouble damaging his opponents with his own kicks. One of the JACKs caught his leg and took Tiger up in the air and smashed him on the ground. He lost his shades due to the impact.

Tiger (Rubbing his back.): "C'mon! Take it easy on a brotha will ya?"

Julia (Views Tiger): "Tiger! You ok?" (Another JACKs tries to stomp) "Oh crap!"

Julia flees out of harms way as the JACK drop on his legs to stomp her. Cartwheeling forward at Tiger's position, the two stood up with their backs pressed together. They wondered how they were gonna defeat or get past these androids.

Tiger: "Maybe we shoulda ran off while we had the chance."

Julia: "Bad idea. These things are full of nasty surprises. Like hidden machine guns in their hands for instance."

Tiger: "Aw shit! What is that one doing?"

The JACK facing Tiger unloaded its head and opted to net shoot him and Julia!

Julia (Looking back): "Spirits! No!"

Out of nowhere, a kunai split the gun off The JACK's unloaded head. The android started to malfunction and it finally collapsed. Tiger and Julia couldn't believe it. Where did the kunai come from! Suddenly a shadow swiftly went down and cut all the remaining JACKs with a katana sword. The JACKs were all split and were immobilized for good. The tall figure came into the light and revealed himself to Julia and Tiger.

Condor: "Are you two alright?"

Tiger: "Yeah man…we fine now! You saved our asses!"

Julia: "A ninja…just like that man I met before…but you are not him."

Condor: "You must be talking about my teammate…Raven. My codename is Condor. I have been investigating G Corp for quite some time now ever since the tournament has been underway. I've been spying on Jane over the past week for purchasing all of these different chemicals stored inside this warehouse. Some of the chemicals are illegal and if put in the wrong hands, it will no doubt make civilians sick or worse."

Julia: "The reason I am here is because Jane bought my Genocell and was planning to build something with it. I deleted everything about Genocell from G Corp's computer database and kept the real formula to myself. I fear that Jane still may have some samples of it to create whatever she is building. Not to mention, the person who sold it to her under my company is still unknown to me."

Condor: "Interesting…you must be the maker of Genocell, Julia Chang."

Julia: "Yes. That is me."

Condor: "Allow my organization to confiscate and safeguard these chemicals for the time being. Now that Jane is showing her true intentions, I cannot ignore her actions anymore. I will find and arrest her."

Julia: "That sounds good. Condor…thank you for rescuing us when you did. We'd would been captured otherwise."

Condor: "It's what I do as a secret special agent. Those JACKs are a defense upgrade to the one that is fighting in the tournament right now. That is why your normal attacks didn't do much damage. Anyway…you guys need an escort out of here before the police arrive?"

Julia: "No…we are fine. Thanks again."

Tiger: "Yeah man. I might hire you as a bodyguard. What cha say?"

Condor: "I'll think about it." (Smoke bomb)

Condor disappears from sight using a smoke bomb. Julia and Tiger coughed the smoke until it cleared away. The ninja was gone.

Julia: "Did he…really have to do that?"

Tiger: "I know right…the showoff!"

Julia: "Look who's talking? We better get out of here like he said."

Tiger: "Yup."

Soon Tiger called his driver Pete to start up the limo again. Pete almost called the police himself, but his worries went away by the time they returned. Back inside the limo Julia told Tiger she planned to visit Master Wang Jinrei while she was in China. She was still at a loss as to who sold Jane the Genocell, but Julia will need to be more patient and let Condor and Violet Systems continue their investigations.


	13. Wang Jinrei Visit

**After many requests, a new chapter is here! Posting this one before my trip! So do enjoy it!**

 **Wang Jinrei Visit**

 _A remote village in Zigui County, Hubei Province, China_ …

While investigating in China about the missing Genocell barrels, Julia felt this would be a good time to visit her old mentor and teacher, Master Wang Jinrei. For several months, Julia had heard about his deteriorating health. However the man still took at least 30 minutes a day to practice Tai Chi as a means to stay flexible. That much Julia did not know. This visit would be as much as to surprise to Master Wang as it is for Julia.

Though he lived in isolation away from his home area of Kaifeng, Wang Jinrei did keep in touch with some of his relatives and closest friends. People such as Lei Wulong, Jinpachi Mishima (now deceased), Ling Xiaoyu & family, the master of Feng Wei (also dead), Lee Chaolan, Marshall Law, and Bernard Chang (Julia's deceased adopted grandfather). Wang accepted Julia as a student when she was just a teenager by the request of Michelle. The different techniques Wang made her do while performing daily chores made Julia feel totally out of place. Even some villagers made fun of her due to her clumsiness. Nonetheless, Julia became a more focused and calm person because of Master Wang. If the old man were to die soon, Julia needed to tell him how much he meant to her as a teacher.

 _Outside of his house, Julia rings the bell_ …

Caretaker: "Yes! Who is this?"

Julia: "Err…my name is Julia Chang! I am a former Bajiquan student of Master Wang? I heard he was sick and…"

Caretaker: "OK! OK! Just give me a minute."

Julia (Thinks): "Is this Lady Mao? So she's still here? I remember she used to snap at me too if Master Wang did not do it."

Door Opens…

Caretaker: "Hmm…I don't recognize you. Who are you again?"

Julia (Cheesy smile): "Oh spirits! It is her!" (Talks): "Hi Lady Mao…uhhh…you don't recognize me?"

Lady Mao: "Wait a minute…Michelle is that you?"

Julia: "Huh?"

Lady Mao: "Oh Michelle! You've returned! I'm happy to see you again! It's been too long! Come in!"

Julia (Got grabbed): "But! Hey!"

The older lady was least 30 years younger than Master Wang…but she was still old. Julia was embarrassed that she thought she was Michelle. The old woman eagerly grabbed her hand and guided her into the backyard were Master Wang was doing his daily form exercise. Then Lady Mao called Master Wang's name.

Lady Mao: "Wang…you have a guest here!"

Master Wang (Did not have on a shirt): "Hmmm…"

Julia: "Master Wang!" (Covers her eyes)

Master Wang: "I'am almost finished…here! Have her…sit down near my study room!" (Coughing)

Lady Mao (Frowns): "He's busy with training! Come here…I show you to study room!" (Grabs her arm.)

Julia (Pulled away): "Easy!"

 _30 minutes later_ …

Julia still sat in wait for Master Wang in his study room. She actually feel asleep on the sofa, although it was not cozy. Finally, the door opens with Master Wang coming in. He looked to his left to see Julia fall asleep. Wang chuckled silently in amusement as he tapped Julia a bunch of times to wake her up.

Wang: "Are you alright?"

Julia (Wakes up): "Huh? Oh…Master Wang! I'm sorry for napping! I didn't mean it really?"

Wang: "Settle down….It could not be help I suppose. It is good to…see you again Julia."

Julia (Thinks): "He actually knows it's me…unlike Lady Mao." (Speaks): "Yes…it is good to see you as well Master."

Wang (Lays on his recliner): "May I…ask what brings you here?"

Julia: "Of course Master…I am here in China because of my work and I decided to detour and come visit you. I heard rumors that you are very sick. I just…wanted to see for myself."

Wang: "Oh…I see. Yes…I have been ill for quite some time. Some days…like today…I feel fine…other days I stay in bed."

Julia: "Maybe I can help. My company does have an antibiotics sector. What illness it is may I ask?"

Wang: "Hmmm…I don't believe…my physician will…allow me to take medication outside of what I have."

Julia: "Who is your physician?"

Wang: "His name…It's…Dr. Zhi."

Julia: "Dr. Zhi. I can have my company talk to him about giving you some of our medicine for your condition."

Wang: "I don't know…if that will work…but I won't stop you. Enough about me…how are you these days Julia?"

Julia: "I'm doing fine. Life is very good right now despite everything that has been going on. The wars are still happening between the conglomerates."

Wang (Sighs): "Those fools (Mishimas) are still fighting each other?"

Julia: "Yes they are. I tried to do something about it before…only to get arrested by G Corp for not following their orders in regards to my research. Luckily I was freed by the Rebel Force Leader, Lars."

Wang: "Lars…that young man rescued you?"

Julia: "He did."

Wang: "Hmmm…it appears he could not stop his brother or Heihachi. Tell me…have you any idea…on what Lars is planning? Or any…of the Mishimas?"

Julia: "I have not talked with Lars for some time, but he is fighting in the tournament that is underway. Heihachi took over the Zaibatsu because Jin went missing for a little while until he reappeared before the start of the tournament. Jin is pretty much on his own, and Kazuya of course still has control over G Corp. However, Master Wang…do you remember Heihachi's wife?"

Wang (Thinks): "Yes…yes I do. I was having premonitions…of her returning…to this physical plane."

Julia: "Really Master?"

Wang: "I have…only met her three times…before she died. She was a very unusual woman. I felt…a very sinister presence…within her after my third visit. It…almost looked as if…she was planning something bad…judging by her silence that day…I spoke with Heihachi. I believe…that power within…is why she returned." (Sighs) "It is most…unsettling."

Julia: "Do not worry Master! I am trying to make things right in my own way. Mother too!"

Wang: "Hmm…ahh…you mean Michelle. What is she…up to?"

Julia: "She's been doing great. Of course, she still trains and is protecting our sacred park back home. I will definitely tell her about our visit Master Wang! I know she wanted to see you too, but she was on duty at her job. So that's why mother did not come with me."

Wang (Nodded his head): "I see. I am…glad to hear that." (Sighs) "My days…in this world…are getting smaller…and smaller. However…I am lucky to have met…many gifted people…along the way. Although…the current situation…with the war…is grim. It is my wish…that people like you…can figure out a solution…to make peace."

Julia: "I agree Master. There are many people who want this war come to an end. I will also tell Lee Chaolan about my visit with you. I know he will come up with a plan to combat the Mishimas…maybe not directly. But it will be something that can destabilize their military arsenal."

Wang (grinning): "Lee…I never thought…I would hear his name again."

Julia: "He is a different man than from his younger days. Not as irresponsible like he used to be according to mom. Lee will listen to me."

Wang: "I hope you are right."

Julia spent another day or so at Wang's village, talking with a few people she remembered from training here last time. She was sad to see Wang in his malnourished state. The lung disease he had would not allow him to fight for an extended period of time. All he could do was rest and wondered if the conflict between Mishima father and son would not send the world into a state of endless chaos.

Before booking a flight back to America, Julia contacted her mother first about the visit with Master Wang Jinrei back at the city hotel.

Michelle: "Hello?"

Julia: "Hi mom! Sorry for the late call."

Michelle: "No. It's fine. I was getting kinda worried about you not calling for several days. Are you alright?"

Julia: 'I am fine mom. My investigation went better than I thought actually. Me and Tiger did run into some trouble with a scientist from G Corp. In fact, she is the engineer behind the model JACK 7 and some others like it. She bought the Genocell and was planning to use it for a new model superior to the bio android named Gigas. Now the United Nations has confiscated the barrels and will send them back to Violet Systems where they belong. I plan to speak with Lee after I talk with you about it."

Michelle: "Wow! So G Corp was intending to use your formula for more weapons of terror. Why was the United Nations there at the scene?"

Julia: "Remember that ninja we encountered two years ago? Well it was one of his teammates who also found out about the confiscation of my Genocell and other dangerous chemicals G Corp was collecting. Together, they work with the UN as a secret special ops squad. I owe those guys big time for their help."

Michelle: "That's wonderful news! I'm glad your investigation didn't take a wrong turn Julia. When will you be back home?"

Julia: "I'm hoping tomorrow. Although it could take all day. By the way, I also went to see Master Wang."

Michelle: "What? You did? And without me?"

Julia: "Yes I know, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see him while I was here in China. He's in bad health. I want him on our Medicare, just to keep him comfortable you know?"

Michelle: "Well…I wanted to see him too, but of course, I had park ranger duties. Did you at least take a picture of him?"

Julia: "You mind reader. I made sure to do that before I left the village."

Michelle: "Master Wang…I hope the spirits can keep you safe until you draw final breathe."

Julia: "He will rest on his own terms. That I am sure."

Michelle: "I agree. Now I need to sleep. Gotta wake up early in the morning for my shift. Call me once you make it back to Arizona. Okay?"

Julia: "I will mom. Bye! Rest Easy!"

Michelle: "Be safe Julia. Bye."

 _Hangs up. Now Julia calls Lee Chaolan_ …

Automated Voice Message (Lee's voice): "Hello ladies & gentlemen! If you happen to hear this lovely voice of mine, it means I am either currently busy at the moment, I am very sick, or I am nowhere near my cell phone. Do be a friend and leave a voice message after the beep! When you do so, you may hang up and wait for my return call. And I will call you! (Laughing.) Have an EXCELLENT day!"

Julia (Thinks): "This guy changes his voice mail every other week. Sheesh!" (Speaks after the beep.) "Hi Lee. It's me, Julia. I'm sure you have received my email about what happened that Saturday night in Shanghai about the barrels. Someone under your company sold them to G Corp. We have to find out who did it! It could be a spy or something, so I don't know. I also took the liberty to speak with Master Wang. He's not in good shape Lee. I told him about our antibiotics sector under Violet Systems, so we could improve his health. Master Wang is putting his hopes and wishes on us in order to stop the war. I really feel like I should start doing something to help create some solutions for ceasefire or peace. I believe we owe it to Master Wang. So please call me back okay? Thanks!" (Hangs up.)

After booking the flight back home, Julia thought about several people that she could talk to for advice about ending the war. Most of them were fighting in the tournament and are probably too pre occupied with advancing in the contest of might. But with courtesy, some of those guys should be able offer some advice or assistance. That Jane woman, worried her too. Although, the ninja Condor was hot on her trail. Could she trust him to apprehend Jane? Was all of the Genocell confiscated, or did Jane have more saved up? Who did she buy it from? A lot of this stuff was bothering Julia as she started re-packing her luggage.


	14. Email Session 9

Back with another chapter...Hope you all enjoy!

 **Email Session 9**

 _Back in Arizona at Julia's condo_ …

After coming back home, Julia wasted no time contacting her mom and Lee about the recent developments that went down in China. She received a lot of fan emails during the days she was out of town. Answering all of them would take all night, so Julia just picked the ones she knew were not being overly perverted or trollish.

Julia: "Okay. Now that the work day is done. Let's see what I missed. Oh man, so many to answer back. I hope they aren't too upset that I left out of the country. Well, here it goes."

 **Email #1**

Guest: "Just checking to see if you are okay? – Love, one of your fans."

Julia: "Hey there! I am doing fine! Are you okay?"

 **Email #2**

Guest: "This is Jose from Chelly Canyon Park. I heard from your mother that some of your research was stolen again, but you managed to get it back. Who was it that took the formula if I may ask?"

Julia: "Well since it's you Jose, I don't mind telling you who actually did it. Right now, Lee is looking into who in our company sold the Genocell to this woman named Jane. She is a bio engineer under G Corporation. The place I used to work for remember? Yeah, Jane bought the Genocell and remember it's not for sale. She planned to enhance her JACK designs. Either way…I did not approved of her methods, but she got away from me and Tiger Jackson. We were saved by a UN secret agent who destroyed the JACKS defending Jane. He is on the hunt for her arrest as we speak. At least that part I'm not worried about. I just need to do a better job of tracking where my stuff is going you know? I'm glad you emailed me though. May the spirits watch over you Jose."

 **Email #3**

Guest: "Julia don't know if you have heard but Ganryu's business is getting sued over a salmonella outbreak at one of his chain restaurants in Australia. He might have to shut down all of his locations there if he loses."

Julia: "Oh no! That is a bummer! For what it's worth, I really do enjoy his food here at the Phoenix location in the states. Just don't go out and tell him I am thinking about him. K?"

 **Email #4**

Guest: "Where did you go for this entire week?"

Julia: "China."

 **Email #5**

Guest: "We fans have not heard from you in quite some time…hope you are not in trouble!"

Julia: "Oh I am not in any trouble. I was out on business that's all. Thanks for your concern."

 **Email #6**

Guest: "How is the research on the Imperial Harlequin going?"

Julia: "It's going well actually, but I had to put it on hold for flying out of the country. I will give everyone an update about the results on a later date."

 **Email #7**

Guest: "Julia! I still want your underwear!"

Julia (Blocks him): "I told myself not to read this!"

 **Email #8**

Guest: "Hi five me if you see this message! From your dearest fan Cliff."

Julia: "Hi five Cliff." (Laughs.)

 **Email #9**

Guest: "Heard about what happened to your Genocell stuff getting illegally bought by someone from G Corp or something? Anyway I hope it doesn't affect your project. The trees at Chelly Canyon are coming along very nicely. I appreciate your efforts?"

Julia: "Well thanks for the email. I guess word spreads fast online. Lucky for me, I did recover most of the Genocell. I say most because the person who bought it illegally might have taken some samples. So…I just hope that it won't get manufactured by G Corp or someone else. They would really hate me if they tried to."

 **Email #10**

Guest: "What is the update on your mother and Armor King?"

Julia: "They are alright, but Armor King once again left mom to do what he does best. Wrestle & street fight. His arm has fully recovered from the gunshot wound he received. Mom told me he was in the eastern US, somewhere in the Carolinas I think."

 **Email #11**

Guest: "So how was your week Julia? Haven't heard from you lately."

Julia: "It's been kinda crazy, but other than that I am doing fine. Now I am back from China and looking at emails from my fans. Thanks for the email btw."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "Do you still have that pendant necklace? Not that I am trying to take it from you, but I know in the past most of the bad guys wanted to get it from you. Just wondering."

Julia: "Yes I still have it. It goes wherever I go. I never like leaving it all alone for someone to pick up and use. It can lead to unspeakable dangers if the pendant get broken. I don't even want to go over details on why."

 **Email #13**

Guest: "Hey where did you go Julia? I wanted to ask you a physics question. Need an idea for my experiment."

Julia: "I went to China for an emergency. I'm back now. So maybe I can help you on some advice. Thanks for the email."

 **Email #14**

Guest: "What is your favorite battle quote after you kicked someone's butt?"

Julia (Laughing): "This one made me laugh so hard! I don't know why? I don't like to make fun of my opponents in a fight even if they say nasty things to me. But I remember in my first tournament fighting against Hwoarang, I told him he was going to eat my fist since he told me to F off. I still didn't win though. : /."

 **Email #15**

Guest: "How big was your high school Julia? You grew up in a small area so I was wondering."

Julia: "It was an averaged sized high school actually. By the time I got out it was just over 1,000 students. However, we traveled far to get to that place. My typical drive was half an hour. But some friends I know would drive well over an hour a day."

 **Email #16**

Guest: "Hey Julia, I understand that you used to be a student under Master Wang Jinrei. Did you visit him while you were in China?"

Julia: "As a matter of fact I did. He has been battling an infection for quite some time. It needs special treatment. I am hoping that his medical insurance will be transferred over to our program under Violet Systems so he can do better. Even with the sickness, he does Tai Chi every day. He will always continue to amaze me. May spirits continue to watch over him."

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Do you consider yourself a red pill female?"

Julia: "Wha? Red pill? Does this have to do with those Matrix movies? Well…sure, give me the red pill, I don't wanna be controlled by machines or anyone else for that matter."

 **Email #18**

Guest: "Would it be better if the Zaibatsu was taken over by Kuma? He's one of the smartest bears in the world. He would not destroy the planet like his master Heihachi would. As somebody who can read animals, what do you think Julia?"

Julia: "Hmmm…well it would be the first time a conglomerate of any kind would be owned by a non-human. However, that doesn't mean Kuma can't make mistakes as the leader. If Kuma ends up doing the same thing as his master Heihachi, then of course he has to be stopped."

 **Email #19**

Guest: "This is Felipe from the Jaguar tribe orphanage. We miss you very much Julia Chang. We hope you come back and visit us again too!"

Julia: "Oh thank you very much Felipe. I hope you and the rest of the children are doing alright. I will try and make a return visit before the year is finished. You can count on it!"

 **Email #20**

Guest: When will you do another live stream Julia? It's been a while."

Julia: "I'm not too sure honestly. The last one with my mother was pretty enjoyable. I'm not gonna lie."

 **Email #21**

Guest: "Julia! Did you watch the Jin vs Xiaoyu match? The most bizarre thing happened! I couldn't believe it! Did you?"

Julia: "Huh? Those two actually fought? I didn't have time to watch any fights this past week. Forgive me."

 **Email #22**

Guest: "What is the difference between working at Violet Systems and working at G Corporation as a scientist?"

Julia: "Oh that's easy. I am treated like a regular employee at Violet Systems but at G Corporation I was treated Iike a prisoner. The difference is like night and day, seriously."

 **Email #23**

Guest: "I hope you see this email. I have a really funny video to show you! Watch this!

 _Julia watches AOK's Dora the Grownup 1 video…_

Julia: "Oh spirits! What have they done to you Dora?"

 **Email #24**

Guest: "Julia do you take bodyguard jobs. I could use one right about now."

Julia: "Sorry, I don't take jobs protecting people. I think if you ask Armor King, then perhaps someone like him is more suitable for your situation."

 **Email #25**

Guest: "If you can, please bring one of the Tekken fighters into your next live stream! That would be fun!"

Julia: "Hmmm…that could be a challenge. I hear some of the ladies do their own stuff, but maybe we can pull it off. Who knows?"

 **Email #26**

Guest: "Forest Law is back promoting his family's dojo after getting out of jail. Anyway, he's having a seminar in Phoenix coming up next week. Maybe if you have time, try to talk with him. I'd like to have both of your autographs. See your there!"

Julia: "Really? I didn't know he was arrested! What did he do exactly?"

 **Email #27**

Guest: "Julia Chang! Send me a poster! I will even pay for it! I love to watch you fight!"

Julia (Attachs a large photo of herself): "I hope you enjoy it! And thank you!"

 **Email #28**

Guest: "Tell me how to communicate with animals?"

Julia: "I don't possess telepathy or anything, but if you are pure of heart, most animals will come to you with good intent. On occasions I do have those circumstances were one of them is so hungry that they will try to eat me. I mean its nature, so it's understandable. Have I killed some? Only after I have prayed to the spirits to nourish my body with food. I mainly fish for it. I'm a sucker for fish. : )."

 **Email #29**

Guest: "Did you go to China? Which city was it?"

Julia: "Shanghai. Then Wuhan."

 **Email #30**

Guest: "What is wrong with Anna Williams? She did another live stream earlier this week. Her latest webcam show got over 500,000 views! Talk about attention sloring! Please don't do what she does Julia!"

Julia: "Ok I won't. I guess Anna loves to show off in front of her fans. : /."

 **Email #31**

Guest: How many emails do you even answer? I know it must be tough reading every single one. I mean you are beautiful."

Julia: "Enough until I get tired or something crazy comes up."

 **Email #32**

Guest: "Hey Julia, how do you take your baths?"

Julia: "I shower."

 **Email #33**

Guest: "How is the phase 1 of the reforestation project going?"

Julia: "It's done, but we haven't started phase 2 yet. There was a forest fire in the zone we finished a few months back. However, damage was at a minimum and we should look to start getting the phase 2 zone ready by the end of the year. Thanks for asking."

 **Email #34**

Guest: "What do you think of people cosplaying as you in a party or convention?"

Julia: "I think it's cool and weird at the same time. I just hope it's not every day these ladies dress up like me you know?"

 **Email #35**

Guest: "I am sorry to hear about what happened to your Genocell barrels. I hope it does not affect your work with the reforestation project."

Julia: "Well on the positive side, I don't believe anyone else will try and steal the formula any time soon. We will find out who sold the Genocell to G Corp soon enough."

 **Email #36**

Guest: "Sooo…when is the next photo shoot?"

Julia: "I haven't made time for one to be honest. Have not heard from Shadi either. Hope he is doing ok."

 **Email #37**

Guest: "Julia! When will you come back to answer emails again?"

Julia: "I'm back now. Don't worry. I had obligations to look into. Forgive me."

 **Email #38**

Guest: "Well now that you are back at work, what else is on your agenda?"

Julia: "I'm hoping to figure out who sold my Genocell illegally, then I'm waiting on a word from my boss about coming up with a plan to stop the tournament, and to keep from extending this unnecessary war."

 **Email #39**

Guest: "Have you gone back to bench pressing again?"

Julia: "No. I should test my strength tomorrow after work. Hope I didn't get too weak."

 **Email #40**

Guest: "Your next live stream should be a tour of the phase 1 of the Canyon de Chelly Park. What do you think?"

Julia: "Hmmm…I don't think the timing is right. I'm more concerned about the skirmishes that could swing into my homeland between G Corp and Zaibatsu that is going on in Utah and Colorado currently. Or it could be a welcoming site for an arsonist to try and destroy everything I worked hard for. Just my honest opinion."

 _Julia yawns_ …

Julia: "I got several more to answer. I guess I will look them later, once I take a nap."


	15. Asking For Help

**Asking For Help**

 _Stone Mountain Community College, Phoenix, Arizona_ …

After answering emails the other day, Julia was informed that the son of Marshall Law would be in town for a martial arts seminar. Thinking it over, Julia now understood that she would need additional support in the effort to quell the ongoing war between G Corp and Mishima Zaibatsu. Of course Lee Chaolan was fighting in the tournament. Her mother Michelle would support her when called upon. Tiger Jackson was touring but agreed to act as an intermediary whenever the Zaibatsu would do business with him. Julia reached out to the likes of Christie Monteiro and King, but they have yet to respond.

When Julia researched Forest Law's incident with the police in Las Vegas, the article said he was arrested for drunk driving and he damaged a street sign with the rental car he bought. Lucky for him, no one else was hurt. Could Julia count on Forest to stay out of trouble until the time is right to break up the tournament? There was only one way to find out as she drove to the venue of the seminar. A gymnasium at a community college.

 _Inside the gym_ …

Forest Law was pretty excited for this opportunity to showcase his skills in front of the students here at the college. It was all in an effort to promote the Law family dojo. Forest brought several items with him for the demonstration, including nunchakus, a balance beam, a few towels, and a stack of cement blocks. Julia arrived late for the seminar as Forest was showcasing on what to do for nunchuck training.

Forest Law: "See! You turn the stick over your shoulder like this and catch the other side from behind. Repeat this process like so!"

Some students: "Uuuuuuuu!"

Forest Law: "You should take your nunchuck and practice this exchange every day until it becomes natural!"

A student recognizes Julia while she was within the crowd.

Student: "Hey are you Julia Chang? Oh my goodness! She's here too!"

Others: "Eh?"

Julia (Thinks with a nervous grin.): "Shoot! And I was hoping no one else knew me here!"

The students clapped and cheered as they were blessed to witness another fighting celebrity enter the seminar. One of the male students actually smacked Julia's booty, but she let it go since Forest Law noticed her presence. He stopped his display of nunchuck prowess and was excited to see Julia.

Forest Law: "Well hey there Julia! Long time no hear!"

Julia (Nervous laugh): "I know right?"

Forest Law: "So what brings you here? I did hear you lived in Phoenix but eh I didn't know how true that was."

Julia: "Scottsdale actually, but they are right about the metro area. The reason I came is because…"

Student (Interrupting.): "Did you invite Julia to fight you Forest?"

Another student: "A Tekken fight right here? That is awesome!"

And another student: "But they are not in the tournament."

Student: "Who cares? If Forest wants me to be his student then he should take on Julia Chang in an exhibition match!"

The crowd of students were all cheering for a match. Julia did not want to fight on a school campus. Forest felt confused at first. However, he began to think it over. If he were to challenge Juila in front of possible future students of the Law Dojo, then perhaps this opportunity could not go to waste.

Forest: "Before you explain yourself Julia, why not showcase your skillset against me? We can go at it in a sparring session for a time limit of 5 minutes."

Julia: "Really? Are you sure about this? Full contact?"

Forest: "Full contact and we can go for the knockout!"

Julia (Looks at the crowd, then back at Forest.): "Very well. I will accept your challenge."

 _The students scream in excitement_ …

Forest: "Alright! Let's set the time on my smartphone. Once the bell rings, we fight!"

 _Forest Law sets the timer for the start countdown_ …

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Start_ ….

Both fighters circled each other while the students pulled out their smartphones to record this unofficial bout. Forest smirked over to Julia because of all of this attention they were getting. What a grand time for the Law Dojo to get some exposure! Forest started attacking Julia at full speed and they began exchanging combos.

One minute passes and Julia tries to hit Forest with her Lashing Arrow fist, but Forest reads the attack, sidesteps, and hits her face hard with a nasty back fist.

Forest: "Waaatttaaaahhhh!"

Julia slid on the ground about 25 feet even colluding with some students who were in way of standing. After stopping, Julia was shaken up a bit, but wasn't knocked out. She had to admit, Forest wasn't as rusty as she thought. Forest danced around some more before running at Julia to execute his flying side kick. Julia stood up, did a 360 spin to the left, and connected Forest from behind with her Buffalo Charge combo. The attack made Forest do a flip in midair before crash landing of the ground. Yet, he got back up from it.

Student: "This fight is awesome!"

Another student: "Unbelievable!"

And another student: "Worldstar!"

Composing himself, Forest Law began is offensive again. Another two minutes go by, and Julia's defense was getting more exposed by Law's constant jabbing. A strong sidekick by Forest Law hit Julia on her stomach. She backpedaled quite a bit before stopping. Forest Law tried to hit her in the same area with a strong reverse punch, but Julia read the attack as she grabs his right arm with two hands. Then she kicked Forest Law in his stomach and the attack forces Forest Law to dip his head down a little bit. Then Julia performed the Twisted Sister maneuver on Forest. He was immediately knocked out once his head connected with the ground. The students cheered in suspense!

Student: "Holy crap! Did you see that?"

Another Student: "How did Julia do that? The way she climbed over his head and tossed him down with the legs was sick!"

And Another Student: "Damn, that was nasty!"

Catching her breath, Julia wiped the sweat off her face. Students flocked over to her and picked her up high above their heads to celebrate.

Julia: "H-hey! Guys! Cut it out! Can't you see Forest is hurt?"

10 mintues later…

Forest Law finally regained consciousness, but he was not in the gymnasium anymore. He found himself in the men's locker room which was behind the basketball/volleyball court. Julia placed him there until she could get everyone to leave the gym. There was no point in continuing the seminar if the main host was knocked out. Rubbing his head, Forest stood up very slowly. Then Julia came back inside the locker room.

Julia: "Good, everyone is leaving. Huh?" (Sees Forest.): "Forest? You shouldn't be up!"

Forest: "Agh. Julia?"

Julia (Commanding.): "Sit back down."

Forest (Sits back on the bench): "Man. I thought I could beat you, but you surprised me."

Julia: "Well…you said I could knock you out."

Forest: "Yeah. I had to open my big mouth."

Julia: "Does it still hurt?" (Picks up the ice pack Forest dropped.)

Forest (Takes it): "Its hurts all right. I don't remember you using that move on me last time we fought."

Julia: "It was a move that mother taught me a while back. It's not easy to pull off though."

Forest: "Well…since I got embarrassed back there, mind telling why you are here?"

Julia: "I came here to see if you could help me break up the tournament."

Forest: "The tournament? Oh…you mean the King of Iron Fist tournament."

Julia: "Right. Although it was not my intention to actually fight you. I was curious to see if your martal art skills have stayed the same or regressed. Safe to say you have not been drinking as of late and your fighting ability remains in good shape."

Forest: "Hey! Ouch!" (Puts the ice back on his gashed head.) "How did you find out about my drinking habit?"

Julia: "Online of course."

Forest: "D'ohh! Stupid tabloids! I told everyone I was sorry for drunk driving! I haven't popped a bottle in months! I'm really trying to change! Honest!"

Julia: "Well that's good to know Forest. So, are you willing to help me in my mission to stop with war between the Zaibatsu and G Corp?"

Forest: "I dunno…my parents might not let me do it. I know dad is fighting right now, but I wanted to support him with my seminar tours."

Julia: "I understand. However I think you can make a name for yourself and the Law family if you take part in the grand plan of sabotaging the tournament."

Forest: "I guess so."

Julia: "Look, take time to think it over. I will be contacting you once I find more people to help. Until then, you can continue doing your tours. Alright?"

Forest: "Yeah. I should think about it. I rather not get embarrassed by another opponent like this while I'm on tour."

Julia (Laughing.): "Sorry, but you brought it on yourself. Anyway, how did you get here? Did you drive?"

Forest: "Yeah."

Julia: "I'll have one of my local friends come by here and drive your car. That way you won't have to."

Forest: "Really? I'd appreciate it Julia! Ow!"

Julia: "Easy there! Stay here until I come back."

Julia called her friend, Monica, to come by and get Forest's car. She kept Forest in company as they both cleaned up the items that were left behind in the gymnasium. Once Monica arrived with another friend of hers, she took the keys from Forest and the group all left out of the community college. Julia figured out where Forest Law was staying in the city of Phoenix and dropped him off at the hotel. With that taken care of, Julia spent the rest of the day with her friends. She wondered if Forest was convinced by her words. At least he said he would stop drinking.


	16. A Football Player?

**A Football Player?**

 _Julia's condominium, Scottsdale, Arizona_ …

 _Her cell phone rings_ …

Julia: "Hello?"

Michelle: "Julia! Are you alright?"

Julia: "Yeah! I'm fine!"

Michelle: "What were you doing picking a fight with Marshall Law's son? I saw the video thanks to my coworker because it went viral. I mean it shocked me!"

Julia: "Oh that! Let me explain. I was there to ask Forest for his help and he said he would, but only after fighting him in front of a crowd. Why? Because I needed to find out if Forest still had what it took to fight. Other than giving me a bruised lip, he still fights good in my opinion. So after that, I talked with him again about my plan and he promised me that he would be present when the opportunity comes to confront the Zaibatsu & G Corp."

Michelle: "I see. I did find out from my coworker that Forest got arrested not too long ago for drunk driving. So I don't know if he will be of good use if he's becoming an alcoholic. Then again, his father did it too for a while."

Julia: "I hope he will stay sober mom."

Michelle: "Forest was knocked out right? How bad is his head?"

Julia: "He had a gash on his head, I can't lie. But he will be fine."

Michelle: "Good. Now for the other reason on why I'm calling you. So about this help right? Armor King gave me a call this morning. He is back in the hospital once again. Why? Because he decided to take on the challenge against a guy who used to play Division One College Football and now he's in the military as an Army Special Forces soldier. This guy beat him Julia!"

Julia: "What?! Armor King lost to an ex-football player turned soldier? I…I mean who is he? There aren't too many guys out there who can beat Armor King in a street fight. Wow!"

Michelle: "The guy who beat Armor King is actually well known. He was a very good quarterback in college football, but the school was really small, so they didn't do so hot in their regular season and bowl games. Anyway, the guy's name is Rodeo Montana. He was drafted into the National Football League, first round too, but then he decided not to turn pro and entered the army. In just one year he made it into the United States Army Special Forces unit. Even so, Rodeo is a big guy and very tough. Armor King told me where to find him. He's at the Lewis-McChord Base in Washington State."

Julia: "Lewis-Mchord Base, Washington State. Got it!"

Michelle: "Maybe Lee Chaolan can get you special clearance inside the base, so that you can arrange a meeting with Rodeo. If Rodeo is now in Special Forces, then he should be a valuable asset for your team."

Julia: "Yes, I agree mom. Let me see if I can contact Lee. When it comes to me, he always responds."

Michelle: "Oh yea. Well…you got two guys on your list. Tiger and Forest. Now let's see if Rodeo will be the third guy."

Julia: "Right."

Michelle: "I gotta run by the store and get some more supplies for the garden. You be careful Julia okay?"

Julia: "I will mom and thank you for the tidbits."

Michelle (Laughing): "Sure Julia. Talk to you later! Bye1"

Julia: "Bye mom." (Hangs up.)

After hanging up, Julia proceeded to lookup information about Rodeo Montana and then she buzzes Lee's personal cell phone. Lee, who was back in the Bahamas for a brief time, answered her call.

Lee: "Julia! How are we doing on this lovely day my dear?"

Julia: "I'm doing great Lee! How is the tournament for you so far?"

Lee: "Not as lovely as I expected. Out of pity I forfeited my match against the Lady Ling Xiaoyu. My injuries against my brother were not readily healed yet. So I have yet to win a bout of my own."

Julia: "Oh! That is awful! I'm sorry to hear that Lee."

Lee: "I will get a victory under my belt soon enough, don't worry!"

Julia: "Um…anyway, I need another favor from you! Have you heard of a guy named Rodeo Montana before?"

Lee: "Rodeo Montana? You mean that famous college quarterback that went to Central Arkansas University? He set all kinds of passing and rushing records at that school! Could have been a Heisman Trophy Candidate if the team didn't suck!"

Julia: "That's great you know about him! Anyway my mother found out where Rodeo is stationed at a military base in Washington. I need your help by getting a clearance pass inside of the base, so that I may talk with Rodeo before he gets another assignment or something."

Lee: I see. Very well. I will have Marlene write a permission letter allowing you clearance into…which base what is?"

Julia: "The Lewis-McHord Base."

Lee: "The Lewis-McHord Base. Excellent! Is there anything else you would like for me to do Ms. Chang?"

Julia: "No, that's it. I really do appreciate the support you've been giving me. I will let you know if I need something else okay?"

Lee: "Oh, it was nothing dear. I am more than happy to help you."

Julia: "Take care and may the spirits watch over you Lee."

Lee: "And may they do the same for you Julia! Cheers!"

Julia (Laughing): "Bye!" (Hangs Up.) "Phew…I'm just glad he didn't ask me out or something. I should get my clothes together. I wonder what kind of person Rodeo is? He better not be anything like Lee or the stalkers online or I'm gonna have to look elsewhere for assistance."

 _Lewis-McHord Military Base, near Tacoma, Washington, USA_ …

The next day, Julia booked a flight up to Washington State and eventually made her way into the military base where Rodeo Montana was currently stationed. The clearance pass from Violet Systems allowed her free access inside the base. According to one of the soldiers, Rodeo frequented the gym area if he was not in combat training. So Julia had a guide take her to the gymnasium/recreation center. Rodeo Montana just finished lifting weights again at the weight room. He was drying himself up in the locker room before a speaker turned on to call out his name.

Speaker: "Sergeant Rodeo Montana come to the conference room of the recreation center at 13:50?" (Repeats, message ends.)

Rodeo (Taking off his sweaty clothes): "That's only 15 minutes! I wonder what's going on!"

 _15 minutes later_ …

Rodeo quickly put on his uniform without the combat gear and proceeded to the conference room as ordered. Once he entered, Rodeo saluted the soldier who called him in. The solider step over to his right so that Rodeo could view Julia who was in her Tekken 5 costume get up.

Rodeo: "I'm here as ordered sir."

Soldier: "Sergeant, you have a visitor who wants to speak with you about a special request from Violet Systems."

Rodeo: "Violet Systems? Who are they?"

Julia (Nervously smiles and waving.): "Hi."

Soldier: "Knock on the door if you need me, I still have paperwork to complete."

Rodeo (Salutes): "Sir!"

 _Now Rodeo and Julia are alone_ …

Julia (stands up): "Good afternoon Rodeo! My name is Julia Chang from the company Violet Systems! I work there as an archeologist and a chemist, but most people really know me from competing in the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. I'm sure you have seen it on television."

Rodeo (Shakes hands): "Oh yeah! I have watched those fights on TV before, although I don't like how the Mishima Zaibatsu and even G Corporation have been destabilizing countries and brining their conflicts out in the open, especially here at home."

Julia: "Exactly! That is very reason why I am here! My family struggled against the Zaibatsu because they wanted our treasure. I have it in my possession as we speak, but this time things will be different. I plan to stop the conglomerates with a team of fighters who are willing to help me achieve that. That's where you come in! I need your help on this!"

Rodeo: "Well well well. I see my training has really paid off if a fighter like you has come to ask for my assistance. Why did you choose me anyway?"

Julia: "I did my research. You are the fastest soldier to reach the rank of sergeant under a special ops force in the United States military. It's unprecedented! Not to mention, your fights against other military soldiers went viral. Your strength does remind me of King."

Rodeo: "I like King! He was one of my idols growing up when I watched him wrestle. He almost seems ageless to me."

Julia (Thinks): "Oh, Rodeo thinks King is the same person. Lol." (Speaks) "Yeah I fought King before and I couldn't take him down. A very powerful fighter. I wanted him to come join us too, but he's a hard man to reach."

Rodeo: "If he's coming, then I'm even more motivated to come join your team."

Julia: "That's fantastic! I'm still kind of in the recruiting process, but I will get in touch with you as soon as I am ready to go! With you onboard Rodeo that makes 4 people, 5 in my mother joins us."

Rodeo: "Your mother?"

Julia: "Yes, her name is Michelle Chang."

Rodeo: "What? Michelle Chang in the early King of Iron Fist Tournaments? That's your mom?"

Julia: "Yep."

Rodeo: "Man! It's a small world!"

Julia: "Indeed." (Gives Rodeo a business card.) "Take this. It's your way of reaching out to me, but I will contact you once I am prepared to dismantle the Zaibatsu's plans."

Rodeo: "I gotcha. It was good that we talked Julia. I have to admit, our team hasn't been seeing much action since the government is too chicken to fight off the conglomerates by themselves. I will let the captain know about this too."

Julia: "That's fine, just as long we are not breaking any rules under the military by allowing you to leave duty unannounced."

Rodeo: "I've earned the captain's trust. He won't turn me down."

Julia: "That's great! Well, I should get going now. I know you are busy."

Rodeo: "Nah, just another day at this place. Anyway it was good meeting you Julia. I look forward to helping you when the time comes." (Shakes hands again.)

Julia (Smiles): "Same here!"

So with that conversation, Julia was able to recruit another fighter for her secret mission to destabilize the Zaibatsu and G Corp. Before she could contact Lee and Michelle again, Julia wondered who else could assist her on this secret plan while she rode back in the jeep with the escort out towards the military front entrance.

Julia: "Hmm…I wonder who else could be of good use for my team. I think 1 or 2 more fighters that I can recruit will help, but what about a hacker? That person will be a huge help for breaching security systems. I don't know much about hacking unless it has to do with my research. Oh yeah, I never did hear back from that ninja! His name was Condor right? Did he ever catch Jane? She tried to steal my formula, but Jane does know a lot of Intel about both conglomerates, maybe we can use her for that task."


	17. Email Session 10

**Email Session #10**

 _Back in Julia's Condo, Scottsdale, AZ_ …

Julia returned to her home after successfully recruiting Rodeo Montana into her team of fighters. After informing her mother about the news, Michelle said she would eventually take another break from work and come visit Julia in her condo. This way they can discuss more ideas on how to infiltrate the Zaibatsu or G Corp.

Then Julia thought about that ninja who somehow rescued her and Tiger from the JACKs back in China. His name was Condor from what Julia remembered. Julia was positive that he had her card because she gave it to him after being saved. It's been two and a half weeks, since that time. When was he gonna get back with her? So Julia turned on her laptop again. She figured that there was a lot fan mail left unanswered, but Julia had to know if Condor sent her some information on Jane.

Julia: "Ok, let's see here. What this?" (Sees a message from the UN.) "I don't believe it! It's from the ninja!"

 _Reads_ …

 _To Julia Chang_ ,

On behalf of my organization, I have successfully arrested Jane for transporting illegal chemicals and building weapons of mass destruction. She is to be taken into custody by our officers to New York City. From there our superiors will discuss on what to do with her. If she is cooperative, Jane can be a valuable asset in neutralizing or destabilizing G Corporation all together. If there is anything you want to say on this matter do send a message on this address and I will contact you as soon as I can. – Condor.

Julia: "What? I don't believe it! He responded! I need to reply back at this!" (Types in the reply box) "Condor, thank you for sending this message! If possible, I would like for you to arrange a meeting with myself and Jane so that I can have her help out as our hacker/IT partner for the team I am assembling. I really want to stop the tournament and both the conglomerates from wrecking our mother Earth with more destruction. If you have any objections to this do let me know. Again thank you so much and may the spirits watch over you!" – Julia Chang.

 _Now looking at random fan mail_ …

Julia: "Just what are you guys asking me this time around?"

 **Email #1** : "Hi Julia! How is your weekend beautiful?"

Julia: "It was fine, thank you for asking."

 **Email #2** : "What's up Julia, I went by your forest last week. It looks amazing! I hope it continues to grow and prosper for years to come!"

Julia: "Oh thank you! I'm glad you came by to visit! And do come back again!"

 **Email #3** : "Greetings from Vermont! How much is your Genocell formula? I would like to use it for my plants during the summer season. I'm willing to pay up to $500."

Julia: "Oh Hi! I'm sorry, someone tried to steal the Genocell not to long ago and I don't plan on selling it anytime soon. Do forgive me."

 **Email #4** : "I know you haven't watched Dragonball Super, but will you watch the movie that comes out next year?"

Julia: "I guess so…if you really insist on me watching it. : )."

 **Email #5** : "What makes a Genocell tree different from a regular tree? How can it survive in the desert for so long?"

Julia: "Genocell allows the tree to survive for a longer period of time without absorbing a lot of water and oxygen. However, it must be giving dosage every 4 months, otherwise the trees will begin to wilt away and that would totally ruin the project I'm doing. So my team and I are doing everything we can to enhance the formula so the plants can survive for as long as they can."

 **Email #6** : "We are still waiting for another live stream with you and Michelle. Not rushing you, but the last one was so good that an encore one should be made!"

Julia: "I will talk with mother again about it. Do not worry."

 **Email #7** : "The fights are getting crazy in the tournament! Here is a rundown of what happened. Tell me what you think of these results."

Julia: "Yes some interesting matchups indeed. Nina lost to Paul? What a surprise! Kazuya is still undefeated, beating Feng Wei. Bob lost to Master Raven, I believe this is Condor's teammate. She is undefeated too. King beat Xiaoyu. I do like Xiaoyu, but way to go King! Lee won? He actually did! He beat Alisa? Now that is a feat! Must have hacked her security system somehow, I dunno! Alright Lee!"

 **Email #8** : "Hey somebody told me you went to the Lewis-McHord Base this past weekend. You know Rodeo Montana is stationed there right? The famous college QB turned Special Ops soldier? Did you see him there?"

Julia: "Yes. That is exactly why I was there. I went there to find out if he actually beaten Armor King in a street fight. I do not know if anyone recorded the fight, but it would be nice if there is a link somewhere to watch it. It's an impressive to win against a fighter like Armor King. Rodeo did appear to be strong in my eyes. The military is lucky to have him."

 **Email #9** : "Did you ever dye your hair yet?"

Julia: "No. Not yet."

 **Email #10** : "What is your mom doing right now?"

Julia: "She is working at the park of course."

 **Email #11** : "Julia this might make you angry but Heihachi Mishima is hunting for a sacred treasure in India. If he gets it, he could gain eternal youth. I really hope the treasure is just a myth, but I have been wrong before."

Julia: "What? Ugh! As if that man can't get enough power! So maybe he finally lost interest in taking my tribe's pendant. Not that I would let him have it to begin with. Like you, I do hope wherever in India that treasure is, it's not the genuine article."

 **Email #12** : Where can I find your full display of photoshoots Julia?"

Julia (Gives the recipient the website link): "It's all on this website. Do enjoy it!"

 **Email #13** : I know you answer a lot of emails Julia but how many do you get every day?"

Julia: "Depends. Like today for example I only see 35. But other days it could be as many as 100. They usually ask the same questions all the time, like what's your phone number or where will you be this weekend. I know most of these are guys, so they always try to push their luck with me."

 **Email #14** : "Would you like to read my fanfiction story about you Julia? It's not long I promise!"

Julia: "A fanfiction story? About me? Wow! I mean sure! Let me read it and I can tell you my thoughts on it!"

 **Email #15** : "Julia what is your least favorite part about your job?"

Julia: "My least favorite part. Hmmm…probably two things. Finding out if we don't have the necessary supplies to continue my research and if there are fires inside my reforestation project. Those things can really bother me because I work so hard you know? Its' all in an effort to make Mother Earth happy and healthy. : )."

 **Email #16** : "Did you ever catch the person who took away the Genocell barrels?"

Julia: "Yes I did. The authorities have her in custody as we speak."

 **Email #17** : "If you haven't been keeping up with JayCee, she is defending her championship belt next weekend. Just thought you should know."

Julia: "Oh cool! I will try and see it. JayCee is a great lucha libre performer! I hope she wins!"

 **Email #18** : "Are there other cute ladies like you in your tribe?"

Julia: "Define your definition of 'cute'."

 **Email #19** : "Julia pick one. Minnie Mouse or Miss Piggy."

Julia: I used to have a Minnie Mouse doll when I was little, so I would pick her every time."

 **Email #20** : 'This character from Soul Calibur looks at lot like you Julia, wanna see?"

Julia (Sees Seung Mina): "Well her hair is long like mine, but I don't think she looks like me."

 **Email #21** : "We need a reality show of you Julia doing your daily activities. Or at least a blog site. I think it would be cool for you to do. What do you think?"

Julia: "Eh, I'm not the type that wants to highlight every single minute of my life on camera. I think doing fan mail, occasional streams, public appearances, and modeling is good enough for me."

 **Email #22** : Found out you met Rodeo Montana. Do you have a crush on him? Is that why you visited him?"

Julia: "What? Geez I didn't know he had such a fanbase. But no I talked with him just for business, nothing else."

 **Email #23** : "Are you a fan of haunted locations?"

Julia: "I like to visit ghost towns or buildings every now and then, but I don't do it that much. Some of these people destroyed nature in order to build whatever it was that they were building and took advantage of the land only to let it go and move somewhere else. Sometimes that upset me when I find out facts like that about an old city or dwelling. I also don't like disturbing spirits if I feel their presence at these places because I know they do not want me there. It's just like trespassing someone else's property."

 **Email #24** : "The fight against Forest Law was crazy! Why did you guys do that to begin with? I thought maybe you two were friends? You mopped the floor with him, literally? LOL."

Julia: "Yeah that video went viral. He was doing a martial arts seminar here in Phoenix and I decided to come visit and talk with him. One thing led to another and the crowd incited us to fight. I kinda regret doing that, but at least Forest and I will be in contact in the near future."

Some more emails popped up, and the questions were similar to the ones about Forest Law and Rodeo Montana. Julia gave them similar answers and then it was time to move on to something else. She was getting hungry, but her options for cooking food were slim since it has been a while since Julia went grocery shopping. Chanko's Paradise was down the road, so maybe she could drive there and eat something fresh. After putting on her shoes, Julia's cell phone rang. The number was blocked. Could this be another telemarketer? Either way Julia answered it out of curiosity.

Julia: "Hello?'

Condor: "Julia Chang. This is Condor. Are you busy right now to talk?"

Julia: "Oh Condor. Thank you for calling me. I was beginning to wonder if you had ever captured Jane, but you did!"

Condor: "Yes, I was able to catch Jane. She is under our custody as we speak. For what she has done, Jane might be in prison for a long time. Unless you have something else in mind."

Julia: "As a matter of fact I do. Like I requested before, I want to talk with Jane and convince her to become my hacker."

Condor: "A hacker? Are you sure that is wise? She could steal your formula again by doing that job. Why do you need her for that if you don't mind me asking?"

Julia: "Because of the team I am setting up. If we can dismantle the main bases of G Corp or the Zaibatsu, then with Jane she can lower the security defenses and it that much easier for us to step inside and take over the bases."

Condor: "Impressive. A non-soldier coming up with infiltration strategies. Perhaps in your previous life you were once a military general Ms. Chang."

Julia (Laughing): "I don't know about that, I'm just tired of all of the warring going on. As we speak people are suffering due to the constant attacks between the conglomerates. As a warrior I simply cannot sit back and continue to hear and watch people die. Not to mention our beautiful planet is being scarred day by day by the conglomerates. You understand don't you?"

Condor: "I can see your reasons for wanting to help. I do acknowledge your skills as a fighter, but someone like me may not be around to save your skin like last time. I was simply fortunate enough to be in the neighborhood doing my investigation."

Julia: "Yes…I am aware of that. I will not get into that situation again. That is a promise I will make for myself." (After a pause) "So…can you establish a meeting or a conference call with Jane?"

Condor: "Certainly. I will let my CO know of the details and we can setup a time to do a conference call online so you two can talk."

Julia: "Wonderful! Let me know the time okay!"

Condor: "I will Julia. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Julia: "I will Condor and thank you!"


End file.
